America: The Ruler of the Land
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Macbeth parody! America meets the Baltics and a prank somehow turns horribly wrong. Can any fix the problem when America becomes obsessed with a fake prediction of his future? How about when he becomes crazed with power? Rated T for Violence
1. America's a Hero

The baltics were sitting in the conference room staring at anything but each other. The meeting had been over for quite some time but none of them could bring themselves to actually leave. They all felt as if there was something that needed to be said, however none of them knew quite what it was.

They hadn't seen much of each other in the past few years, not that any of them particularly _liked_ the others, but still, they had gotten used to seeing each other. They had gone from seeing their little group together every single day and then one morning they woke up and they just weren't together anymore. They lived so close together, and yet none of them could make time to get together.

Estonia took off his glasses and cleaned them on the hem of his shirt. "So," he said, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. He lifted his glasses up to the light to see if they were clean. "When should the three of us meet again?"

Lithuania stared down at his hands. "It's a little unsafe right now. No one knows what territory is with what side. I don't think we should get together until after the war is over."

"It won't be long now," Latvia muttered, looking out the window at what was soon going to be a medical station.

"Where should we...?" Estonia started to ask.

"We'll meet near Switzerland," Lithuania threw in. "It should be safe there."

Latvia shook his head. "We can't. America is supposed to have a conference with Switzerland. Isn't that a little..."

Estonia's phone started ringing, cutting off Latvia. He looked down at it. "That's my boss," he stated. "I have to get going. I'm late for my meeting with him. In fact," Estonia looked at his watch, "I should've been there ten minutes ago."

"I missed a call," Lithuania mumbled as he opened his phone. "I must be running late, too." The two nations stood up and looked down at Latvia who was still staring out the window.

He looked up at them, startled. "Uhh...Right...Yeah...I...I guess I should be going, too." He stood up and the three nations shook hands and exchanged "see-you-soons."

Estonia and Lithuania ran out of the room as soon as they could, late for their meetings. Latvia sat back down to stare out the window and watch the medics set up.

* * *

><p>It was chaos all around and Ancient Rome had only just been able to pull his allies, Veneziano and Spain, away for a quick conference.<p>

"Who is this?" Ancient Rome asked, kneeling next to a man who looked as if he had been badly wounded.

"This is the American sergeant that saved me from being captured, Grandpa!" Veneziano smiled down at the man from over his grandfather's shoulder. "Thank you! Tell Grandpa Rome what was happening out in battle before you left."

"It was hard to tell who was winning," the sergeant started. "Both sides had equal casualties which meant no one was willing to back down. They were just trying to get the upper hand, but neither could get on the step above the other. There was a traitor in Ireland's army and he had gained a following. Luck was definitely on his side, he was chopping down our soldiers like a lumberjack in a forest." The American chuckled," And yet, luck was not enough to save this traitor. America Laughed at his _luck_ and took the traitor away. I do not know what became of the traitor, but America saved all of out there. We would've lost if he hadn't have intervened."

"America!" Ancient Rome smiled. "As worthy and brave as he always says!"

The sergeant sighed then. "But the victory was short-lived. America sent the traitors away, yes, but as soon as they were gone Prussia sent in a large group of new soldiers. They were fresh out of training and were no where near as fatigued as our soldiers."

"What about America and England? Weren't they worried? It couldn't have been encouraging to captain troops who were so worn out."

"Of course!" the sergeant laughed. "This scared them about as much as Sealand scares Belarus!" He shook his head. "The fact that their troops were tired only made them fight that much harder, with that much more force. They made up for the slowness of their troops ten fold." He shuddered as he took in a breath. "I'm feeling weak. My wounds must be tended to."

Ancient Rome touched the sergeant's shoulder. "Your words, like your wounds, have brought you honor." He gestured to some Roman soldiers who were standing behind him. "Bring him to surgeons." Ancient Rome stood and tilted his head. He heard footsteps approaching. "Who is coming?"

Veneziano and Spain poked their heads out of the doorway.

"It's France!" Veneziano answered.

"By the look in his eyes you can tell that he is a little frantic. I bet that he has some news to give us," Spain added.

"Nice to see you, Ancient Rome," France bowed his head slightly when he entered the room.

"Where have you come from, France?"

"A few miles north of here, where Prussia was leading his troops. He was assisted by Ireland. We had thought it was just some of his soldiers that had gone rogue, but they were really just following Ireland's commands. The two were fighting as vicious a battle as they could make it, but America met up with Prussia and matched him shot for shot. The Prussian Army fled and we were victorious." France smiled widely; it wasn't very often that he was able to announce a victory. He was suddenly glad to be the one to deliver the news. Everyone was looking in his direction with such happiness.

"That's great news!" Ancient Rome said loudly. "We should have a few drinks to celebrate!"

"One more thing," France said, bringing the attention back to him. "Prussia's boss wants us to sign a treaty with him. We told him we wouldn't sign anything until his military had retreated all the way back to his home and he paid us all 500,000 American dollars. We figured he could figure out all of the conversions himself."

Ancient Rome nodded his agreement, and then he added, "Ireland shall never get the chance to betray us again. I move for exile. He can live in Prussia if that's what he wants." He looked at France. "Deliver the news to America; he is the new Ruler of Ireland."

"Of course!" France smiled. "I am glad that you trust me with something so worthwhile!"

Ancient Rome nodded and turned away from France. "What Ireland has so foolishly lost, America has earned."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I really don't have anything to say except. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T USE THIS TO TRY AND PASS A TEST!**

**Oh, and have a good day/night/evening and please review. **


	2. Meeting the Baltics

Latvia stood waiting outside of Switzerland's border. Lithuania and Estonia had not yet made an appearance.

"How am I the only one not busy today?" he shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from pacing. "Did my boss really not care about the war?"

"Ah, here comes Lithuania now," Estonia said from behind Latvia, causing him to jump. "Where have you been, Lithuania?"

"Pigs! Everywhere! All over the country! And I had to catch them!" Lithuania rubbed the back of his neck and composed himself. "Sorry."

"What about you, Estonia?" Latvia asked, almost accusingly.

Estonia looked down, clearly embarrassed. "Oh the way here I saw this woman with a platter of gingerbread. I really like gingerbread. I asked her if I could have a piece...It had been so long...And she asked me, "Who are you that you think you can just go around asking people for their gingerbread?" I tried to explain to her that I was no one and that I just wanted to have a small taste, but then she started screaming, "Witch!"" Estonia shook his head. "Can you imagine? I spent the better part of an hour trying to calm her down and convince her I wasn't a witch. Eventually I just left."

Lithuania and Latvia exchanged looks and burst out laughing. "You should've tried to fly! Maybe she would've right! And maybe she would've gotten so scared that she would've dropped the gingerbread so she could run away!"

"Don't be stupid, Lithuania!" Estonia yelled at him.

"I agree!" Latvia said over Estonia. "And if she didn't, you could've flown over her and cast spells to make her disappear. Then you would've had your gingerbread!"

Estonia rolled his eyes. "Right. It's all a bunch of fun. 'Haha, Estonia is a kid that likes gingerbread. Haha, Estonia should've flown because a woman called him a witch. Haha.' Just what I need. That woman is not going to get any sleep for the next few nights because she'll be terrified that I'll come and snatch her out of her house. She'll be miserable until she gets over it." Estonia shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, look what I have."

"Probably something you conjured up in your cauldron!" Lithuania laughed.

"Shut up!" Estonia growled. From his pocket he pulled out a ring with many emeralds along the band. "I found it on the grounds near the conference building. One of the soldiers must have dropped it as they were leaving." From behind them came the sound of galloping. "Who's that?"

"I tried to tell you that America was supposed to come and talk to Switzerland!"

"We should leave," they said in unison. They all looked at each other strangely. "We probably should've met in England...Okay, stop." For a few seconds they all glared at each other. "What is going on here! Enough!"

In the time that it had taken for the Baltics to get over their argument, America and England had already rode in on their horses. America was talking obnoxiously loud and England was reading a map.

"And that's why this day is so completely awesome but also so sucky," America was telling England. "The day is beautiful and we have finally won the war, but so many soldiers have died."

"Shouldn't we have seen Switzerland by now? He said we couldn't go cross his border. Are we taking the right route?" England looked up from his map and noticed that the Baltics looked terrified. He handed the map to America and dismounted. "What is with you three?" England demanded. "You are so white you look like you should be dead, and yet here you are. Are you ghosts?" At the word 'ghost,' America's head snapped up from the map and he got off his horse. He stood behind England and studied the Baltics over his shoulder. "I can only guess if you are in your right mind and can understand me."

"Ghosts?" America asked, his eyes wide. "You aren't really ghosts, right?" America gave a half-hearted laugh. "I mean, if you were anything, you'd be something cooler, right? Like...like a psychic? Go on! Tell my future!"

The Baltics blinked at each other. Was he serious? They looked at England and he shrugged. "Humor him," he mouthed.

Estonia nodded and smiled. "America," Estonia said, bowing, "Ruler of the United States."

Seeing Estonia joking allowed Lithuania to loosen up and play along. He decided to repeat some news that had rushed through the world quickly. "America!" he bowed. "Ruler of Ireland."

Latvia looked at his counterparts as if they had gone insane. What did they think they were doing? America was one of those people that would believe something like this. Lithuania discreetly stomped on Latvia's foot. Latvia gritted his teeth. "America, the future ruler of the world." He bowed his head in the general direction of America.

There were a lot of ways England had expected America to react to this joke but being scared nearly senseless was not one of them. America's eyes were fixed on the Baltics and they were full of fear. England chuckled at him and touched his arm. "America! Why do you look so startled and afraid when they are saying such nice things?" England turned to the Baltics and continued the joke. "Tell me honestly," he winked. "Are you three really psychics or are you the ghosts I had first thought you were? You told America that he would have a glorious future, so much so that you have made him speechless which is no easy feat, but you have predicted nothing for me. If you really are psychics you should tell me my future."

"Uh..." Estonia thought frantically. They had already given away Ruler of the World. "You...are...weaker than America...but also greater."

"You're...not as happy...but you will be much happier?" Lithuania didn't have any ideas.

Latvia rolled his eyes. "You will raise great rulers and one day they will become rulers of the world!" Latvia added without hesitating. He bowed deeply to England, causing the other Baltics to follow suit. When they straightened up, they turned to walk way. They had had enough excitement for one day.

"Wait!" America screamed, finally gaining his senses. "There is so much more that I want to know!" Latvia sighed. He knew America would fall for it. "How is it possible that I rule Ireland? Ireland is powerful; he wouldn't just give up the rule of his own country! And Ruler of the World! That's so...impossible! Of course...I would get to be a great hero, but...No! The Roman Empire isn't going anywhere! Why would you say such crazy things?" Latvia pushed Estonia and Lithuania forward to get them walking again and English turned to America, trying to calm him down. "And why tell us something so insane while we are in the middle of nowhere! That's so creepy! Tell me!"

England finally clamped a hand over America's mouth and looked around. The Baltics were no where to be seen. "Where did they go so fast?"

"They disappeared! Maybe they really were ghosts!"

"England wanted to punch him. "It was just the Baltics, America." To himself he added, "Though their vanishing act was strange..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I don't have much to say, but someone requested that I give a cast list. So I will tell you the people who have already been in the story by order of appearance.**

**Three Witches: Baltics (They usually fit in roles of three)  
>Scottish King Duncan: Ancient Rome (In this story, it would be better if you thought of Ancient Rome as King of the nations. He rules over the world and the Nations are like his subjects. Which makes him the most respected.)<br>Malcolm: Veneziano Italy (Malcolm is King Duncan's son.)  
>Lennox: Spain (A nobleman that shows up a lot in the story)<br>Ross: France (Another Nobleman)  
>Angus: Canada (Doesn't really show up that much. Canada will have a collection of unimportant roles)<br>**McDonwald and Traitors: Ireland and Irish Army (The Traitors in the story are Irish)  
>Norwegian King: Prussia (Isn't Awesome enough to make another appearance in the story)<br>******Macbeth: America (Cause he's the hero)  
><strong>**Banquo: England (Macbeth needs a friend.)  
><strong>


	3. The News

America smiled at England, "You will raise great rulers!"

Oh? Were they on this again? "Yes, and you will be a great ruler." England thought idly about whether America really believed it or whether he just thought the idea sounded nice. He couldn't really believe it, could he?

"And the Ruler of Ireland, too? Isn't that what they said?" he asked.

"That's exactly what they said," England nodded, though this was the only part he couldn't really figure out. Why would Lithuania pick Ireland as the country America would rule? "Who's that coming?" England pointed to a figure in the distance. "Switzerland?"

"Not unless Switzerland is bringing Liechtenstein with him. That's two people that are coming."

Two people? England squinted. There was only one person coming. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, then."

As the two figures neared, England recognized France...And immediately wanted to leave. "I don't have time to talk to that..."

"Shh! England!" America hushed him. "My brother is coming! I haven't seen him in..."

England zoned him out. America has a brother? He couldn't possibly mean France...

"Ancient Rome was happy when he heard that you made us winners of this war," France said as they approached, speaking only to America. "He was amazed by the stories that were told of how you fought against the traitors and the Prussian army all in one day. He commended you on the fact that you weren't scared to death. So many people came by and called you a hero."

"He sent us to give you thanks," Canada added from behind France. England jumped, he hadn't noticed Canada. "He wants us to be your escorts back to Rome. Your real reward won't come from us."

"But so you have a little taste of the sweet, sweet excitement..." France made a big flourish with his hands and bowed to America. "Good luck to you, Ruler of Ireland." France lifted his head and smiled. "That title belongs to you now."

America's face went white as snow, and he looked at England with wide eyes. "The ghosts told the truth," he whispered harshly.

England stepped in front of America so France would have to look at him. His face was full of fury. "If my brother is dead then that should've been your first bit of news."

France shrank back from England and hid behind Canada, cowering, he pushed Canada forward. "The...well...you see...your brother...He isn't dead," Canada started nervously.

England face only went redder with this news and America pushed past him to place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If Ireland is still alive, why am I ruling his country?"

Canada calmed noticeably once it was just America he had to focus on. "Ireland is still alive, but has been exiled to Prussia," Canada hurried on. "Ancient Rome doesn't want Ireland on his land anymore and says that now he is Germania's problem. He...he kind of deserves it," he added even faster. "He led a rebellion against our side, or maybe he fought with Prussia, he could've did both, but he's a traitor. He had started confessing before we left." As soon as he finished talking, Canada ran back to France, trying to get himself out of England's reach.

"It's just like the psychics said," America mumbled to himself. I not only rule my country but Ireland, too. So what about Ruler of the World?" He turned to France and Canada. "Thanks for letting me know this brilliant news." He looked at England and lowered his voice. "Aren't you thinking that that the people you raise will become great Rulers?"

England shook his head. "If you choose to believe their predictions then you will become Ruler of the World, but it's all just a coincidence. They were just humoring you. They had obviously heard the news about you ruling Ireland before you did and just repeated it to you. It's all just a guessing game. If you linger on it, you'll end up hurting yourself." He nodded towards France. "Can I speak with you?" He grabbed France's arm roughly and pulled him aside.

Canada looked after them awkwardly, wondering if he should follow, but decided to just stay put. He looked over at America who seemed to be talking to himself.

"But if two things that they said are true, shouldn't the last be true?" He glanced up, looking at Canada but not really seeing him. "I should've thanked them," he said, forgetting that he already had. "The predictions weren't bad, but they weren't good either. I may be ruling Ireland, but to be Ruler of the World...I would have to go against Ancient Rome. That very thought is scarier than ghosts." America looked around himself, paranoia setting in. "My thoughts are scarier than the thought of ghosts coming after me right now. It's just a thought, but the mere thought of murder isn't like me. My country wasn't put together by murderers. The thought of me becoming one makes me sick. When did things that don't even exists begin to, like, matter to me?"

"Look at how shocked he is," England spun France around to look at America.

"If the predictions are true then they'll just happen, right? Destiny will take over and I won't have to do anything, right?"

England shook his head. He hated having to explain himself to France. "No, there's no need to worry about him. He sees his new country as a new toy. It will unlock doors to new mysteries and adventures. He just has to get used to the idea of having a second country."

America nodded finally, "Whatever will happen, will happen."

"Hurry up, you git! We're ready to go!"

"Sorry! I was distracted..." America walked over to Canada and steered him toward England and France. "I'm so glad you guys delivered the news. I'll never forget. Let's get going before Ancient Rome gets cranky," he laughed. Leaning toward England he said, "You should really think about the possibilities. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about, you bloody wanker!"

America put a finger to his lips, "Shh! We've said enough!" He climbed onto his horse. "Let's ride!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So let me take a moment to describe the war that just happened. The world is broken up into two parts and two rulers. Half of Europe, the Americas, and most of Africa belong to Ancient Rome. The other half of Europe, Asia, Oceania, and the rest of Africa belong to Germania. Germania thinks that Ancient Rome is getting too confident and too powerful and started a war, hoping to gain land. However, they lost and there was no land lost or gained on either side. The only changes made were that America got Ireland as his territory and Germania got the personification of Ireland. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Have a good day and please review. **


	4. Invitation

Ancient Rome, Spain, and Romano were sitting in the conference room. They had been there since the war ended, finalizing everything and making assessments of the surrounding countries. Ancient Rome wanted to make sure all of his side of the world was safe and unaffected. Veneziano ran into the room, taking his seat on the right of his grandfather.

"Has Ireland left for Prussia yet? The people in charge of him should be back soon, right?" Ancient Rome asked, pouring him some wine.

"Prussia has left, but no one is back yet, Grandpa Rome. On the way here I was able to speak with someone in charge of him. They told me that Ireland confessed and begged for your forgiveness. You shouldn't act so harshly to him! They said he looked deeply sorry!"

"You can't judge a person by how they look," Ancient Rome lectured. "I trusted him completely and look at what he has done to his friends. You have to choose who you trust wisely. Take America for instance..." Canada knocked on the door softly as France entered with a grand flourish of his hands. "Ah! Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear! I was just going to say how I wished I could've thanked you personally." Ancient Rome got up and threw his arm over America's shoulders and handed him a glass of wine. "You have achieved so much by winning this war for us that it is impossible to reward you properly. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"I don't need a grand reward. Being a nation under your rule is its own reward. Really, we owe you. That is why we do what we can to protect you and this world. We become heroes by doing so," America said, finishing his wine.

Ancient Rome laughed and clapped him on the back. "You are welcome to visit anytime; you give such great compliments. I gave you Ireland so that you may grow in power; I will make sure of it. That will be my reward to you. And England! You deserve everything America has earned and everyone should know it." He put his other arm around England. "I wish you love and good will!"

England gritted his teeth. How the hell does love plus good will equal acquiring a new country? "Whatever I accomplish will be credited to you," he said through a fake smile.

"Ah!" Ancient Rome wiped a finger under his eye. "I am so happy that it brings tears to my eyes! And now, in front of everyone, I have an announcement to make. Veneziano!" Ancient Rome walked away from England and America to stand in front of his grandson. "Today, I make you the heir to my rule!" Next to Veneziano, Romano steamed. He was the older one! "Enough excitement for today, no?" Ancient Rome said after they had toasted. "America! Let's go to your house. I have not visited recently and I will be obliged to you if you offer your hospitality."

America paled, "O-of course! But I should go ahead of you. I...I have people I have to tell...We have to get the house ready...And there is food to make..."

"Of course, America! Go, go!" Ancient Rome pushed him out of the room, partway closing the door behind him.

"North Italy is now the heir to Ancient Rome." America mumbled to himself as he stood outside the door. "If I'm supposed to become Ruler then I will have to do something about him, too." America sighed. "I hope there are no mind readers around. I'd be in so much trouble...I wish that I couldn't read my own thoughts... In the end, I may have to close my eyes to block out the sight of what I'll have to do." America sighed again, running a hand through his hair, and hurried out of the building.

"You're right, England," Ancient Rome said as she opened the door to the conference room. "America truly was a hero out there and I can tell he deserves all of the compliments he has been getting. We should be heading after him now." Be pushed England ahead of him. "We've given him plenty of a head start to prepare for us." Ancient Rome and England left the building followed by Spain, Veneziano, and Romano.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Cast:  
>Donalbain (King Duncan's son): Romano<strong>

**I always picture the personifications in their regular personalities until they get around their bosses (Ancient Rome in this story.) I feel like that they try to impress their bosses by acting more mature and proper (except for the Italies and France for some reason) in front of them even though they don't always act like that in front of the other personifications and in their own homes. So, of course, every time they are in front of Ancient Rome they'll be different. **

**This is a really short chapter and I'm apologizing for that, but that's because the next part will be so ridiculously long...and kinda creepy (it's already written) and I want to allow for that.**

**Review questions:  
><strong>**Why did America act so nervous when Ancient Rome invited himself to his house?  
>Should Romano be angrier that his younger brother was made heir ahead of him?<br>****Why did Ancient Rome say England deserves everything America has but then only gave him love and good will?  
>And does it bother anyone else when England is called Britain or the United Kingdom (Because both of those names include other countries which should have their own personifications) or is it just me. <strong>

**Have a good night and please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Crazy Pants

Belarus sat at a small table with a letter clutched in her hand. She was frowning deeply and she tapped her nails on the table with her other hand. "I met the psychics on the day we won the war," she read aloud. "I asked them to tell my future and when they did I had asked them to explain how this stuff could be possible, but they disappeared before they were able to tell me. Me and England were joking about what they had said when France and Canada came to tell me that I had been made Ruler of Ireland. And guess what? That was exactly what one of the psychics called me! After him, the last psychic called me the future ruler of the world! I thought I should let you know considering our strange situation and that you are technically affected by all of this. What you do, keep this a secret. See you soon."

She looked up from the letter and crumpled it in her hand. "So now he's in control of Ireland," she muttered. "And he is promising to become a World Ruler...Maybe marrying that idiot will prove to be useful for me." They had accidentally been married a year before and they were driving each other crazy. "However, I worry about whether he has the guts to do it. He may be a moron, but he still reeks of innocence and kindness. He wants to be a powerful 'hero' but lacks the true ambition. Nor does he have the mean streak that this will need. He wants to do things in a fair way like a 'good person.' He'll refuse to cheat his way to the top, yet wants what he won't be able to take any other way."

Belarus pushed herself away from the table. With each word she had grown more furious and disgusted. She jumped up and began to pace the length of her small office. "It's something you want, but you're too afraid to go for it!" she yelled to a large portrait of America that was hung on a wall. She despised that picture. She despised America's cheery smile and picturesque thumbs up. She hated how photogenic he looked in front of his country's flag. She had tried to take the picture down when she had first claimed the room as her office, but it was like it was superglued to the wall. She only managed to scratch at the glass of the frame.

"You only told me because you want it done for you!" She turned and glared out the window at the road. "You better get here fast, America, so I can convince you of what needs to be done."

Belarus whirled around when she heard a soft knock on her door. "What!"

A nervous looking man entered, staring at the floor. "Ancient Rome is coming spend the night here," he said quietly to the floor.

"What!" She grabbed a lamp off of her desk and threw it at him. "Are you insane? America is with Ancient Rome! Wouldn't he have told me if..." She stopped herself. That idiot wouldn't even think about telling her. They had been hiding their marriage from everyone. The only person who knew was Ancient Rome and that was because America needed him to oversee the breaking up of their countries. However, Ancient Rome refused to allow it. He was excited to have one of Germania's countries now on his side. America must suddenly think it's okay to tell everyone. Belarus reluctantly choked down her rage. It would have been done anyway when she was announced as America's co-ruler. "Are you sure?" she said through her teeth.

The man nodded. "America is on his way. He had sent Canada ahead of him. He arrived here so out of breath that he could barely speak."

Belarus thought for a moment, smiling to herself. She waved the man away. "Right, right. Give him some water or something and send him away." She closed the door behind him and sat back at the table. "So Ancient Rome has decided to spend the night here, where he will die. Oh, big brother if only this was your destiny instead of this moron's. We would be able to come up with all of the plans and carry out the deed together. With you, I would be able to be cruel and block out all remorse, but right now it's almost hard to do so knowing that it helps you in no way and only helps the world's biggest idiot. On the other hand, big brother, once I am ruler I can take on Germania and help you become ruler, also. Yes, knowing this will help me throw aside any compassion. It'll help me be as poisonous as I need to be."

"Belarus!" America called as he entered his house.

Belarus smirked as she left her office. "Ruler of America _and _Ireland, and soon to be ruler of much more. I received your letter," she added unnecessarily. "I feel as if that future is already here.

"Ancient Rome is on his way," America said, not sure how to react to Belarus's strange mood.

"And when does he leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Belarus smiled. "He won't be leaving." She studied him. "It's so obvious what you are feeling. Don't you know how to hide your feeling?" She was practically hissing at him. "If you want them to think everything normal, you have to _look_ normal. Act hospitable, smile, and greet them warmly." She shook her head. She felt as if she were giving a lesson to a five year old. "Look like the idiot you are, but prove to be an evil genius in your mind. We'll take care of Ancient Rome tonight, but by morning our whole world will be changed."

America swallowed. "We'll talk about this later."

Belarus nodded. "Act as normal as possible," she advised again. "Don't be suspicious, that's all you have to do. I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Review Question:  
>How do you think Belarus would react if she knew that the "Psychics" were really just the Baltic States?<strong>

**Cast:  
>Belarus: Lady Macbeth (I'll give the backstory)<br>Man with the unfortunate luck to be the one to tell Belarus of Rome's coming: Servant**

**Backstory:  
>In the world that I have created, Russia was forced to marry by Germania so that Russia would become a stronger power. At the same time, America was choosing to annex (Or marry) Mexico. Belarus had heard about her brother having to get married and was going to sabotage the wedding. At the last moment, Russia's wedding had been postponed (Germania wanted to wait until after the war, which was about to break out) but America's was going to continue. Belarus didn't know this and shut off the lights in the building, stole the marriage certificate, and signed it, accidentally becoming one with America.<br>**


	6. Arriving In DC

Ancient Rome and his group of followers arrived at America's D.C. home, his permanent place of residence since the marriage. He had moved there because his home in New York wasn't big enough for both of them. The sun was starting to set and it looked as if America kept his garden full and neat. The house looked recently painted and the smells of delicious food were wafting outside. Someone was making brownies.

"Look at this place!" Ancient Rome said happily. He breathed in deeply. "Ah! The air is sweet! I approve of this place! I don't think that America could have a place anymore perfect!"

England nodded. "America tends to be really nice in the spring time. You should come around winter. He barely ever leaves his house. He looks himself up and stays hidden in bed until the temperature rises." England shook his head. "He'd never be able to survive an English winter."

Belarus made the mistake of coming out of the house at that very moment. She was going to go for a walk before everyone showed up, wanting a little time for herself to talk to her big brother. America's home was big, but she always felt like people from his military were spying on her while she was at his house. Seriously, what was she going to do? Kill him in his sleep?

"Ah! And here is our lovely hostess!" Ancient Rome yelled loudly. Belarus hadn't been looking up and she startled at the sound of his voice. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I know it's difficult for you to love me since you are so new to my rule, but let me tell you a secret," Ancient Rome told her, not noticing how much she was trying to hold back her anger. "Sometimes the countries I rule over make their love inconvenient to me, but I still accept it with a glass of wine and a bright smile. Knowing this, I am now teaching you to thank me for this inconvenience I'm causing you by being here." he hugged her, "It comes from my love for you and you should accept it warmly."

To say that England, Spain, and France's jaws had fallen to the ground would've been an understatement. They were shocked for three reasons. The first was that Belarus was at America's house and none of them knew why. Second, Ancient Rome was treating her as one of their own, hugging her and acting so _normal_. The last was that he apparently couldn't tell how angry he was making her. That last reason alone had the Italy brothers hiding behind a nearby tree. It didn't take long to piece it all together as they looked from Ancient Rome to Belarus and back again. Spain had to hide a laugh with his hand. France and England, however, looked concerned.

When Ancient Rome (finally) pulled away, Belarus had on a sugary sweet smile. "We are happy to have you here, Ancient Rome," she said, sounding genuine. "We will never be able to repay you for what you have done for America. Which is why we are so happily welcoming you." She moved from the doorway to let them in, but everyone seemed to be frozen in place. Except Ancient Rome who had a hand on her shoulder and was looking at everyone expectantly. "We've come to be very glad that you had not let our countries separate and we can only be more happy now that we have acquired another."

"Is America here?" Ancient Rome asked, peering into the house. "We didn't give him much of a head start." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "To be honest, I wanted to get here before him, but he may have been too fast for us. Must have been the excitement that had built up inside him. He probably couldn't wait to tell you all of the good news."

"He's here," she nodded thoughtfully. "I think he's in his office, but I can have him meet us in the dining room. He isn't that busy. I think he just wanted to call some people in Ireland and see if there was anything he needed to do before dinner got started."

"Excellent!" Ancient Rome said, taking her hand. "Take me there! And bring America to the dining room! He is a great hero and I love him dearly! There should be no business going on while I am here. This is a time for everyone to relax! So tell me, does America have any wine?"

Belarus led Ancient Rome into the house by the hand, idly wondering how much wine he had had already. Veneziano and Romano hurried in after him, not willing to be left outside. The other three, however, stood outside and blinked at each other. There was a lot about this trip that already didn't make sense; hopefully there wouldn't be any more surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Alright everyone! Let's take bets on how long it takes for Belarus to go all psycho crazy on Ancient Rome! Any ideas? Anyone? No? Okay. **

**Review Questions!  
>How is Belarus controlling her usually uncontrollable temper?<br>Why did Spain laugh?  
>Why are France and England concerned?<br>Why does it seem like there are never any oceans to cross in Hetalia?  
><strong>**What about Time Changes?  
>Do people in the military spy on Belarus?<br>**


	7. Convincing

America leaned against the counter in the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee. From outside the room, he could hear all of the loud talking and laughter coming from the dining room. There were so many people in this house. Tonight would be the first night that all of the rooms are full. He had to leave the room because he couldn't bring himself to laugh easily in front of everyone. His mind was too clouded to be able to pretend to be so happy.

"If all of this thinking and worrying would go away when I mur. . .When I become ruler, then it would be better to do it as soon as possible," America mumbled, staring down into the mug. He stirred poured some more sugar into the mug and stirred it slowly, trying to buy more time to think. "If only it could work like a home run with the bases loaded. It would sweep everything up and could potentially keep us ahead in the game. Then we'd have a better chance at winning. If it worked like that then I would gladly put myself in the line of fire."

He took a sip of the coffee and sighed. "But there are so many things that could go wrong. If we were to get caught we could end up in another war. . .and this one just ended. I don't think we can be prepared for another war so soon." He frowned down at his coffee. It had gone cold.

"And Ancient Rome. . .he trusts me. I've been under his rule for as long as I can remember, and ever since I had been able to I had been there to protect him. And since he is in my house, I should be protecting him as much as I could. . .not planning against him."

He took a sip of the coffee, grimaced, and walked over to the sink to pour it out, idly wondering if he should pour himself another cup. Another cup of coffee might make him more nervous than he already was. "And if a war were to start it would be a war of only me and Belarus against all of the countries under Ancient Rome. Maybe even Germania. Even Germania must have a soft spot for him. . .Ancient Rome is a great ruler." He shook his head. "I can't do it." He looked up when he heard someone walk into the kitchen. "Belarus. What's up?"

"He's almost done eating. Why did you leave?" she asked suspiciously.

"We can't do it," he answered. "He just gave us a country. Everyone thinks I'm a hero. I want to enjoy all of this."

"So, what happened?" Belarus asked. "You wrote the letter while you were high? You imagined these psychics and told me about what they said before you realized they weren't real?" She clenched her jaw. "You're just scared! You aren't a hero! You're a coward! That's what I have always thought about you and here you are confirming it!" She could barely cover up her irritation. "So you're always going to live like a coward, then? Always too scared to follow through with the things you want to do?"

"Stop!" America yelled at her. "I am only supposed to do what is proper! I can't call myself a hero if I step beyond those boundaries!"

"Then what were you when you first told me that you wanted to do this? When you gained the ambition to do it _that _is what made you a hero. And if you gain the ambition to take this one step further then you are that much more of a hero!" she stopped and smiled at him, ready to take a different approach. "You've only gotten nervous because things didn't seem to be right, but I'm telling you that the timing and placement couldn't be more perfect. I miss my brother greatly, but instead of just leaving you and seeking refuge in his country. I have stayed here because by signing the marriage certificate I have sworn to do so. I would not steer you wrong no matter how much I miss my brother because I made a promise to you the same way you have promised me that we would do this!"

He thought hard and realized that he couldn't think of an argument against her logic. The only thing nagging at his mind was, "What if we fail?"

"Fail?" Belarus laughed. "If you truly are a hero then you wouldn't fail. . .Ancient Rome should be getting tired. There's a large time difference between your home and his, and he hasn't had a chance to sleep yet. Those two Roman Soldiers that showed up just before dinner have come because they volunteered to guard him. The trick will be easy. All I have to do is get them so drunk that they won't remember tonight. It'll be easy, Romans love wine. They'll have to sleep it off and they'll leave him unguarded. Whatever we do, we can blame on them."

"And people will just believe that they did it? America asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't they? They'll have no reason to suspect us. We'll be just as upset as everyone else when we find out he is dead." She turned away from him and walked away from him and walked out of the room, glad that she had finally convinced America.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Review Questions:  
>Why does America believe Belarus?<br>Why do Romans like wine so much?  
>Are you frustrated knowing the fact that I killed Ancient Rome in my notebook yesterday, but I'm so far behind in uploading that he won't be killed on the site til tomorrow?<br>Are you aware of how hard it is to change the analogies and comparisons to fit into more recent times?**


	8. The Deed

"What are you doing here, Sealand?" England asked the micronation, crossing his arms.

"I came with the soldiers! When I heard that Ancient Rome was here I had to meet him! Why haven't I met him before?" Sealand demanded.

"Because there was no need for you to meet him!" England sighed, "What time is it?"

Sealand shrugged, "Past midnight, I think."

"Here," England passed over some of the war gear he hadn't been able to bring home. "I'm tired and can't carry it anymore. I want to go to sleep, but I keep hearing things..." England hushed himself when he heard footsteps, grabbing a dagger from Sealand. "Who's there?"

"Chill, eyebrows," America laughed lightly. "It's just me."

"You aren't asleep yet? Ancient Rome is enjoying himself here. It's strange to see someone acting so nice to Belarus, isn't it? Speaking of...Why is she here, America?"

"It's a long story. We're married. It's all fine," America answered hurriedly. "Are you sure Ancient Rome is happy? If we had been prepared we could've played baseball or something, but all of my entertain-y like stuff is still in New York."

England nodded, "Yes, he's fine...Look, I had a dream about what the Baltics said and how a part of it was true..."

America shook his head. "I'm not worried about what they said anymore...But if you still want to talk about it tomorrow..."

The older nation suddenly felt like he shouldn't have brought it up. "No, no, whenever you like." He squinted his eyes, studying America harshly.

The American tugged on his shirt nervously. "Of course, stick with me and when the time comes, there will be something in it for you," he joked.

"As long as I can do it with a clear conscience," England said seriously.

America laughed half-heartedly, "Well, you should be getting some sleep now, England."

"You too," England said before grabbing Sealand's arm and pulling him away.

America sighed in relief as he watch England walk away and continued down the hallway. He really didn't have anything to do, not until Belarus rang the bell. "What is this?" he asked, glancing up. "Dude! That's so cool! It's just floating!" He inspected the object in front of him, going pale when he realized that it was a dagger. His hand passed through when he tried to grab it. "Why can't I...You're a ghost dagger, aren't you? And your owner will be here soon..." His breathing started to get heavy. "No, no, I'm okay. I'm just seeing things! Just like England. He was just here and one of his hallucinations got left behind. It got into my mind and knows that I'm about to...do something terrible..." America closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "The longer this takes, the more nervous I'm becoming.

His eyes shot open when he heard a small bell. "Time to go," he mumbled. "It's as good as done."

* * *

><p>Belarus paced the floor of America's bedroom. She was forced to share with him tonight because so many people were over. "I must've had too much to drink, I can't sit still. Oh, big brother, Ancient Rome must be dying right now and you are that much closer to ruling in Germania's place. Those stupid soldiers were so easy to drug..."<p>

"Who's there?" Belarus heard America call from somewhere in the house. "What do you want?"

"Crap," Belarus muttered. "I bet that moron got lost or woke up the guards. If he attempted murder and didn't finish it we would have a war on our hands." She listened intently. "I put the daggers in plain sight. He should've been able to find them." She groaned in frustration. "I should've killed him myself. Why did Ancient Rome have to snore like big brother?"

America walked into the room, looking dazed. "It's done," America managed to choke out, showing her the bloody daggers as proof. "Did you hear anything?"

"Just you talking."

"When?"

"Just now!" she hissed.

"Shh!" he hushed her, waving his hands. "Who's in the next room?"

"Romano," Belarus answered.

America nodded and looked at his hands. "This is so gross," he complained.

"Don't say such stupid things!"

"One of the soldiers started laughing in his sleep and the other yelled, "Murder!" They woke each other up. I had to hold my breath so they wouldn't hear me. It didn't take long for them to go back to sleep."

"I think Italy may be in the room with Romano," Belarus said, trying to change the subject before America started to panic.

America didn't hear her. He looked as if he were in a trance. "They probably know I was there. They probably saw all the blood."

Belarus rolled her eyes. "Don't think about it so much."

"He's a ghost now, isn't he?" America asked, suddenly looking Belarus intensely in the eyes. "He's a ghost and now he's going to haunt my house."

Belarus was starting to worry. She didn't think America would act this way. If he continued on like this, he was going to give them away. "We can't think about what we did," she told him what she hoped was a caring voice. "If we do, it'll drive us crazy."

"I was hearing things," America continued. "The voice said that I'll never sleep again. How am I supposed to spend the winter if I can't sleep through it? And how about when I get all tired from working all day? Or when I'm full and need a nap?"

Belarus wondered if slapping him would calm him down. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to sleep, but I can't because Ancient Rome was asleep when I..." America bit off his words.

"Who told you that?" Belarus demanded. "You're letting yourself fall apart because you can't stop thinking about this. Go wash your hands and try to relax." Belarus finally let her eyes fall on the daggers in his hands. "Why did you take these out of the room?" she asked frantically. "They have to stay there or everything is ruined! Take them back! Smear some blood on the soldiers!"

"I can't go back! I can't look at him again! His ghost will be waiting for me!"

"Coward!" Belarus scoffed. "Give them to me!" she jerked the daggers from America's hands. "There is no such thing as ghosts. Dead people can't hurt you! If Ancient Rome is still bleeding, I'll cover the soldiers in his blood. We have to make it look like they did it." Belarus glared at America before leaving the room.

He sat on the bed and stared down at his hands, nearly panicking when he heard knocking. "Who's there?" he asked, relaxing slightly when he realized it wasn't on the bedroom door. "What is wrong with me? Only guilty people jump at every noise," he sighed. "I am guilty though..."

Belarus ran into the room, showing America her hands. "Look just as bloody as yours and yet I am not freaking out like you are! You should be ashamed!" Belarus turned away from him when she heard the knocking. "Someone is at the front door. Go wash your hands and come back to change into pajamas! We have to act like we've just woken up." She waved a hand in front of America's face. "Snap out of it!"

"I wish Ancient Rome would wake up...I wish he was the one who would answer the door."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Review Questions:  
>Why can't America say 'murder?'<br>Is he going to be okay?  
>Is he too panicky?<br>Is Ancient Rome's ghost waiting for him?**


	9. Hungary

"So much knocking," Canada said quietly to himself, sitting up in the bed he was in.

"Maybe we're throwing a party! Knock, knock, knock! Who's there? Oh! You're just in time," Canada said happily to himself, yawning widely. "Did you bring ice? I think we are running out." He stopped talking as he heard the knocking again. Sighing, he stood up and stretched. "Come on in, come on in," he hurriedly said. The knocking was starting to get annoying. "What do you want? No, we did not order that pizza." He shook his head, "So noisy! It's too late for a party and too quiet in the house. No more pretending. I'm coming!" he yelled and then he mumbled, "I shouldn't have to answer the door! I'm the guest!"

When he went to the front door, Spain was following close behind him.

"Were you awake so late that you couldn't get up to answer the door?" Hungary asked when she walked in.

"Yes," Canada answered quietly. "Everyone was up late drinking."

"You drink?" She asked.

"No, no. It's very unflattering. It turns your nose all red and you fall into a deep sleep...and then there are other things..."

She eyed Spain, "And did all of this happen to you last night?"

Spain shook his head. "I'm too strong for alcohol to do anything to me."

"Is America awake," she said right before he walked into the room. "I guess my knocking woke you up, then."

"Good morning, America," Spain said.

"Morning Spain, Hungary."

"Is Ancient Rome awake?" she asked him.

"Not yet."

"He had asked me to wake him up early. I almost missed it because I forgot the time change."

America pursed his lips. "I'll show you to his room." He turned and walked down the hall.

"It's weird when he makes house visits, isn't it?" Hungary asked. "It's an honor to host him, but it can be so much trouble sometimes."

America nodded once without answering. "Here's the door."

Hungary bowed her head at him slightly and ducked through the door.

"So are we all leaving today?" Spain asked America.

"Yes, he told me to make plans to make sure all of you were able to go home safely."

"No offense, America, but your house is a little creepy at night. I'll be glad to leave it. I kept hearing noises. Yelling, crying, owls. I could've been dreaming, I suppose, but it was creepy all the same."

America nodded, "It was a rough night."

Spain startled a bit. "Does it happen often?"

Hungary ran out of the room, clearly angry and upset. "I...I can't believe it," she gasped out.

"What's the matter?" Spain and America asked at the same time. "The worst imaginable has happened."

"What are you talking about?" America asked the same moment Spain said, "Has something happened to Ancient Rome?"

"Go look," she told them, clenching her fists. When America and Spain went into the room Hungary started banging on the bedroom doors. "Wake up!" she yelled through them. "There has been a murder! There are traitors around!" She threw open one of the doors. "England! Wake up!" she told the confused Englishman inside the room. "Romano! Italy!" she hollered, opening another door. "All of you! Get up! Something terrible has happened! Spread the word!"

England, Belarus, France, and many other people who had attended the dinner came into the hallway, confused and murmuring to each other.

"What is going on here?" Belarus asked as she pushed her way to the front of the group. She was wearing a long night gown and her hair was a mess. "Why are you waking everyone up?"

Hungary stopped for a moment and stared at Belarus. "I...I don't think this concerns you..." she glanced over Belarus's shoulder and stepped around her to get to England. "England! England, Ancient Rome has been murdered!"

"In my own house?" Belarus asked breathlessly, putting a hand to her chest.

"It would be a terrible event no matter where it happened," England flatly explained to Belarus. "Hungary, you must be joking..."

America and Spain came out of the bedroom, looking shocked. "I wish I could've died before I saw what happened to Ancient Rome," America was saying. "I could've died happy then, but now I feel like we are the punchline to a bad joke."

Romano and Veneziano finally came out of their room and saw everyone gathered in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Romano asked, looking frustrated.

"A lot of things," America mumbled. "The world is full of things going wrong."

"Your grandfather is dead," Hungary said. "He's been murdered."

"Grandpa?" Veneziano shrieked. "Who did it?" he was trying really hard to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"It looks like the soldiers who were supposed to be guarding him did it," Spain answered. "They were covered in blood and their daggers hadn't been wiped down. We woke them up and they stared at us dazed and confused. We shouldn't have trusted them."

"I regretted the anger that flew through me that made me kill them," America nodded thoughtfully.

"You killed them?" Hungary asked, becoming angrier. OF all the stupid things America could have done, he kills the only people they could've put on trial. Wasn't he the one always yapping about innocent until proven guilty?"

"I...I wasn't thinking clearly. I couldn't be calm and furious and all the other emotions all at one time," America explained himself. "No one can do that...I loved Ancient Rome so much that the sight of him...I couldn't think rationally...Who amongst us could've controlled themselves? Those who loved him and had the courage to act on it?"

"I should go," Belarus said. Everyone looked at her. She looked out of place and uncomfortable around the people that loved Ancient Rome.

"Yes, you should. And someone can explain to me what the hell you are doing here."

Romano had pulled his brother away from the group and told him to keep quiet and stop sniveling. Veneziano leaned close to him. "Why do I have to be quiet, Romano? Don't you want to know what's happened?"

"What are we going to say? We have to go, we're in danger." Veneziano's eyes widened. "Don't cry, you! We have to leave first!"

"But...Grandpa..."

Romano clapped a hand over his brother's mouth and pulled him farther down the hall. No one took notice to them because they were all talking about Belarus.

"So you see," England was telling Hungary. "She's fine. It's a bit awkward considering the moment, though. Spain, can you go with her while we..." he gestured toward the room, and Spain nodded, guiding Belarus away. "We should all get dressed. We'll talk about this in the conference building back in Europe. We can't think straight while we are all seeing what we saw. I plan to find out who and what caused this."

"So will I," Hungary added and everyone else nodded with her.

"Okay, we'll all meet in Europe, then. Hurry. Get there as soon as you're all able."

"What are we going to do, Romano?" Veneziano asked when everyone left. "We shouldn't go back home. I'm going to go to Germany."

Romano nodded. "We shouldn't be together. We'll be safer separated. I'll go to China."

"Do you really think someone wants to hurt us, Romano?" Romano nodded at him. "We should tell everyone goodbye..."

"Absolutely not! We don't have time for that!" Romano yelled as he pulled Veneziano through a window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know why Spain was laughing in that one chapter. It's because he wasn't supposed to be in that scene and he thought the author of this story was stupid for not knowing that. He was supposed to come in with Hungary. Also, in the play, King Duncan's sons go to England and Ireland (they are in Scotland) looking for help from other Royal Families. In my story the only other "royal" is Germania so they are going look for him. **

**Cast: Canada-Porter Soldiers-Servants Hungary-Macduff**

**Review Questions: Why couldn't Ancient Rome ask someone who was already at the part to wake him up? Why did Romano pull his brother through a window? Why didn't Hungary punch Belarus? I would've punched Belarus. Why is Canada going crazy?**

**Hurry everyone! Go to Carmen Island and answer my review questions! Or don't! You can leave a different kind of review! That would be great, too! Have a good day everyone!**


	10. America the Ruler

"I've heard that a lot of strange things were happening last night," Canada said. He and France were sitting against a wall outside of the conference building.

"There were," France nodded to the younger nation. "Even the sky seems upset, doesn't it?" he sighed, looking up into the gray sky. "Sometimes being a nation is hard, you see a lot of loveless things happening in the world. With so many beautiful people, you'd think they would be doing beautiful things. I guess it's hard when the clouds take away the beauty of the day."

"It's strange. Who would want to kill Ancient Rome? I can't remember a single time when he wasn't being a nice guy or a great leader. Someone told me that an owl killed a falcon last night. That sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?" Canada was talking at the ground, speaking quietly.

"And Ancient Rome's best horse ran away last night," France added.

"Couldn't anyone catch it?"

"It was like it suddenly became an untamed wild horse again. Quite magnificent." He looked up and smiled widely. "Hungary, beautiful as always, I see. How are things?"

Hungary's face stayed blank. "Do you really need me to tell you?"

France shook his head. "So who was it?" he said somberly.

"The soldiers that guarded him. The soldiers that America killed."

France leaned forward, a serious look on his face. "And what was in it for the soldiers that they would kill him?"

Hungary sighed. "It seems that they were paid to kill him. Veneziano and Romano have run away which makes them the prime suspects."

"That doesn't make sense!" France said, jumping up, suddenly distraught. "Ancient Rome did everything for them! Why would they kill him?" He sat back down and put his head in his hands. "So America will be the new ruler then?"

"He's already been named ruler. He's on his way to meet with Germania and make it official."

"And Ancient Rome?"

"He will be buried with the other old rulers."*

"Are you going to watch the ceremony?" France asked, finally looking up.

"No, I have something to take care of somewhere else."

"Well, I'll go then." France stood up and dusted himself off.

Hungary chuckled, "Good luck. Good-bye! Let's hope things don't get worse!" she called over her shoulder.

France looked down at Canada and helped him up. "No one pays much attention to you, do they?"

* * *

><p>England banged on America's front door. "And now he has all of it," he told a fairy that was sitting on the doorknob. "He's a World Ruler. He has complete control over Ireland and his name sake." England shook his head in anger. "I bet he somehow forced his way into all of this. Hopefully he remembers that <em>I<em> will be the one to raise rulers. Not him. If the Baltics are somehow psychic then that means my prediction will come true, also."

"Yo, England!" America called from behind him. England turned, looking at all the people with America. There was Belarus, Spain, France, and a whole lot of other people England would never be able to remember the names of, even if he took the time to meet all of them. "You have to come to my party man! You're the most important guest!"

Belarus stared harshly at England. "America says the celebration wouldn't be complete without you. We were just going to call you."

America unlocked his door and pulled England into his house. "I rented out a restaurant, a buffet, for the party. I want you to come!"

England startled slightly. America wanted him to come? He gritted his teeth. "Whatever it is that you ask me to do it is my duty to do it."

"Are you going somewhere?" America asked, finally noticing that England was wearing traveling clothes and was gathering the things he had brought over the other night, the one that now seemed so long ago.

"Yes."

"Oh... We were going to have a meeting... I guess it can wait until tomorrow. Are you going far?"

"Far enough," England said, not looking in America's direction. "It's going to take me a while to get there, but once I'm there I won't be there that long. It's just something one of my brothers asked me to take care of."

"That's... Okay. Well... Don't miss the party, man!" America said a little too loudly.

"I won't miss it," England answered, bowing his head slightly.

"We've been told that the Italies, those murderers, are hiding in Germany and China. They haven't confessed to murdering Ancient Rome and they are spreading around weird rumors. But we can talk about all of this tomorrow, along with the other things that concern the both of us. You should go before you have to stay out too late. Are you taking Sealand with you?

"I don't really have that much of a choice, do I?" England asked. "Good-bye, America." England gathered up his things and quickly walked out the back door. He passed the party of Americans that had set up camp in the front door and nearly bumped into Belarus as he tried to avoid a baseball that flew in his direction.

Belarus touched his arm to steady him a bit, "Watch yourself, England," she said somewhat creepily. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

England shivered inwardly, but smiled outwardly at Belarus before rushing away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Cast: **

**Canada - Old Man **

***Old rulers: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome, etc. **

**I know what everyone is thinking and this is definitely an ongoing joke that goes around and around in my head over and over and over. I don't know if anyone finds this as much of a joke as I do, but England _has _raised America who is now a world ruler. This means that technically England _has_ already raised a great ruler, which was Latvia's thinking when it came to the prediction. If America was going to be a world ruler then why not tell England he was going to raise Nations that became world rulers? But I guess England must still be in his denial. **

**I find it funny that neither England nor America have considered that maybe the Baltics meant America when they said England was going to raise great rulers. I guess that's irony for you. **


	11. The Murderers

America was still standing in his kitchen when a young American walked in, smiling widely. "Dude, there's these really weird guys outside asking for you. One of them is, like, completely ruining our vibe, man."

"Tell them to go around to the back door and that they shouldn't let anyone else seem them."

"Whatever, dude," the American said, leaving the room.

America sat down at his table and drummed his finger on the table. "I can't be a good ruler if I'm not safe as a ruler. And I'm really scared of England... It's not very hero-like of me, but I am. He's much smarter than me and he's brave. He knows how to act quickly and safely, which makes him dangerous. He didn't believe the psychics when they said I would become ruler and he tested them by asking them to tell his future. Then they said he would raise great rulers. Why won't I be the one to raise these rulers? I wouldn't mind getting replaced with someone I taught and trained myself. If England is the one who will raise rulers then I have gained a guilty conscious and betrayed Ancient Rome for England and his students. I've done all of this just so they can become rulers! I can't let this happen! I'll have to go against destiny and stop that from happening!"

Sometime during his speech America had jumped up and began pacing. He stopped when he heard someone walk in the back door. "Who's there?" America called.

"It's the awesome me!" Prussia said, walking into the room. "And lame him," he gestured to Ireland.

"Wasn't it just yesterday that I talked to you?" America asked, wondering how they had arrived so fast.

"Yes it was! And awesome me was able to get us here awesomely quick!"

"Well did you think about what I said?" America asked them. "You know it was England who had you exiled, right?" he asked Ireland. "You thought it was my fault because I gained control of your home, but that's only because England insisted that Ancient Rome give it to me! I suspect that he wanted to put you off of his trail. I was completely innocent! I showed both of you the proof last time!" He picked up some papers and waved them in the air. "You were tricked and framed! England built up all of the evidence against you! He even had a whole team of soldiers specifically trained to set you up! It's obvious that England is the only one with the smarts and the army to do that!"

Prussia seemed to become bored at some point during America's speech and was now closely examining his shoes. "You don't have to explain such unawesome things. You've told us all of this already."

"Right, right," America nodded and threw the papers back onto the table, gesturing so that everyone would sit. "So are you just going to let him off the hook! He betrayed his own brothers! He ruined your name and called you a traitor! He handed over your country! You plan to let him get away with that?"

"Of course we don't!" Prussia said. "That would be unawesome!"

"Totally!" America said, smiling. "I have a plan that can help you get back at England! It will bring you back into honor on this side of the world," he told Ireland. "It will clear both of your names.

Ireland, who had been avoiding America's expectant gaze, finally looked him in the eye. "I'm angry," he said plainly. "I have been pushed around by this man and now I am angry. He is no longer someone I can call 'brother.' He's dead to me and I don't care what happens to him."

"No," America said, narrowing his gaze. "England is your enemy. You _have to _care about what happens to him or he can hurt you further. You can't let that happen." America stood up and leaned across the table so that his face was inches from Ireland's. "He. Is. Your. Enemy!"

Ireland nodded, unfazed by America's close proximity. He knows America was right and was slightly surprised to admit so.

America sat back down and took a moment to calm himself before continuing. "He's my enemy, too. He's all but admitted it and he's planning against me. I could simply exile him, but we have friends in common that I need to keep on my side. I need to be able to safely mourn for him outwardly, without people becoming suspicious of me. That's where your help is needed. I can't have these plans heard on this side of the world. I can barely say them without a risk."

"You want me to kill my own brother," it was more of a statement than a question. Ireland was staring at the table intently.

"He's no longer your brother, Ireland. You said so yourself," America reminded him.

"You're right," Ireland nodded to himself. "We'll do it."

"What about..." Prussia started.

America interrupted him. "In about an hour, I'll tell you where to go and when. This will have to get done tonight, away from here. For all of this to go well, both England and Sealand have to be out of the picture. Sealand is with him and we don't want him spreading around what he is going to see tonight." He stopped for a moment and studied them. "I guess I should give the two of you time to decide," America laughed nervously.

"We've already decided," Prussia said. "We're going to follow through with this awesomely."

"All right," America nodded. "I'll tell you when it is time. Try to stay close by."

Prussia and Ireland took this as their cue to leave and America stood, rubbing his neck.

"Well England," he said, glancing out the window at the pre-party. "Tonight's the night we say goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Cast: First Murderer - Prussia? Second Murderer - Ireland**

**Note: America never said he would give Ireland his land back, though I'm sure Ireland is inferring it. **

**Carmen won't be able to visit Carmen Island for the next, what is it, 40 days? So that means it's free for a few of you other readers to go and review on. That would mean a lot to me. **

**Have a good night and **


	12. Another Deed

America walked outside and mingled with some of his guest, acting normally, or so it seemed to the people who barely saw him, but as Belarus approached him, she noticed that his stance was a little tense and that his laughter didn't reach his eyes.

"Did you see England leave?" America asked her under his breath as one of his "buddies" told what seemed to be a very loud and very dirty joke.

Belarus smiled sweetly to some passing people and spoke through her teeth. "I did. And tell me, why do you continue to look so unhappy? Any sad thoughts should've gone away when you killed Ancient Rome." She turned toward him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and spoke into his ear, trying to look flirtatious to untrained eyes. "You've gotten everything you wanted. If you are still unhappy then you have gained nothing! If I knew you were going to be so anxious about all of this then you would've been the one murdered, not the killer. You can't turn back time, so stop dwelling on the past."

America turned to Belarus and placed his hands on her hips, causing her to dig her fingernails into his shoulders. He bent his face toward hers, touching her forehead with his. "We've only handled a part of the problem. Trouble will come asking to stay the night again, but the world will have to be ending before I hide away scared. We killed those guys and now they are at peace, we can do nothing else to them."

She took his hands in hers and dug her nails into his palms, trying to get him to understand just how serious what she was saying was. "Relax, _dear_. Put on a happy face for your party. You need to look cheerful and fun-loving for all of your guests."

"That's exactly what I was doing, _love_. I hope you'll do the same. Be extra nice to England. Talk to him and look at him in a way that will make him feel important. We need to appease him to avoid any trouble, hide our true feelings."

Belarus was having a hard time keeping up her fake smile. "You have to stop saying such moronic things!"

America groaned in frustration and turned away from Belarus, waving at some guy who was about to dive into the pool. "I can't help it! England and Sealand are going to try to take ruler away from me! They want to have control over everything!"

Belarus wrapped her arms around America's middle from behind. "We wouldn't let that happen! We have so much power! They can't take that away from us! We'll stop them if they try!"

"That's true, so I guess it's a reason to be cheerful. It'll be over soon anyway."

"What are you planning?" Belarus asked him, slightly surprised.

America shook his head. "It's better you don't know until it is done." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "It'll be getting dark soon." He turned to Belarus and smiled genuinely at her. "Why does everyone seemed so surprised by the things I say? Don't question me just yet. I've realized that once you do something bad, you are usually forced to do other bad things." He took her hand and led her away from the party. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>"Who are you, you unawesome loser?" Prussia asked an American soldier who was standing closely behind him. "Why are you following us?"<p>

"America told me to follow you and gave me orders against England, sir."

"We can trust him," Ireland told Prussia. "He was told the same things we were."

"Fine," Prussia said, crossing his arms and turning away from the soldier. "It won't be long now, anyway. It's getting dark and the lame travelers will want to be indoors. England will be by us soon."

"Won't you hurry up? You're going to make us late!"

Ireland shook his head at how impatient his younger brother was. "That's him."

"Are they walking?" Prussia asked, shuddering at the thought of having to walk from where they were to the party which was just over a mile away."

"We're in the capitol," the soldier explained. "Many people would rather walk around here so they could see the sights."

Ireland pulled Prussia and the soldier into the shadows. "He's coming! Hush!"

England was shaking his head angrily. "It's going to bloody rain tonight!" he was saying.

Suddenly, or so it seemed from Sealand's point of view, England was attacked by three men he couldn't quite get a glimpse of.

"What the...?" Sealand started.

"Get out of here, you bloody git!" England yelled to him, trying to fight off his attackers. "I'll meet you as soon as I can get out of here!"

Sealand wanted to ask him what he was supposed to do if England couldn't get away, but England glared hard at Sealand and yelled, "Staying here won't make you a country, Sealand! Go!"

Sealand wanted to argue. He wanted to yell back at the man that was supposed to be raising him. He wanted to point out that countries fought back, they stood up for what they had to, but then England took a serious blow to the head and fell to the ground. Sealand took one step forward to help, but then turned and ran from the scene. He knew there was nothing he could do now. He was just one little nation against three large men. He stuck to the shadows and was able to get away quickly, wishing he had seen their attackers' faces.

"What had happened to the light?" the soldier asked.

"It was my awesome idea to put it out."

The soldier looked around. "What happened to the boy that was with him?"

"Damn it!" Ireland cursed under his breath. "America won't be happy that he is gone."

"He'll be happy that we so awesomely completed _something,_" Prussia insisted, leading Ireland away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**America is strong and can take Belarus nails in his hands. Aren't they a lovely couple? Anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading that America/Belarus bit just as much as I enjoyed writing it! I enjoyed the subtext. It made the whole thing funnier. They're both smiling while they are taking about murdering. I just find it funny. **

**Cast:  
>Random Soldier - 3rd murderer. <strong>

**I feel like Shakespeare was like "Oh. There should be three murderers. Hmmm. I don't want to change it, I'll just write another one in."  
>Also, if I were Germania, I'd be upset that my countries are taking orders from America. <strong>

**Have a good day and please review! **


	13. England's Ghost

America walked into the restaurant where everyone was hovering around buffet waiting for him to arrive so they could eat.

"Hello everyone! I have arrived! We'll talk more later! For now, let's eat!" Everyone jumped into actions, filling their plates with tons of food as America stood happily, scanning the faces in the room. He smiled at Belarus who was sitting grumpily at the table at the head of the room. His smile quickly faded when he saw Prussia standing in the doorway.

"There's blood on your face, man," he told Prussia as he approached.

"It's England's."

America's eyes suddenly couldn't seem to focus. "So he's really. . ." America trailed off.

"He is. Don't tell me that you've had a sudden change of heart. It's a little late for that."

"I..." America shook his head. "And Sealand?"

"He's gone. He ran off while we were fighting England."

"Sealand's gone," America said slowly, "but England is. . .dead." He wasn't sure how he felt about this information.

"Yes, and there is no evidence that can lead to any of us."

"Thanks for that," America said. "I don't think Sealand will be a problem. He isn't a nation, so he is mostly all bark and no bite. . .I'll talk to you tomorrow." America watched Prussia's retreating back as he left.

"What was he doing here?" Belarus hissed at him from behind. "People will become suspicious. And you're ignoring everyone! You need to make this a proper party before they start to leave!"

"The party!" America gasped, surprised. "I completely forgot!" He went over to the soda fountain and filled his cup, raising it for a toast. "Eat up everyone! Here's to all the fun we'll have tonight."

"Aren't you going to sit, America?" Spain asked him.

"Yes! Of course! As soon as I fix a plate to eat," America sighed dramatically and shook his head in disappointment. "I sure wish England was here. It's not like him to be late. It's rude or something. I guess he could have been help up. I just hope he hasn't been hurt."

"He's probably off finding something to love," France chuckled. "It's a full moon, after all. England is like a love werewolf. Every full moon his inner monster has to come out for a little while so his needs can be satisfied." France led them to the table at the head of the room. "Let him do his piece. He'll show up." "Sit with us, America," France said, sitting down.

America scanned the table for an empty seat and found none. "The table's full," America said, turning away and wondering why they would play such a childish joke on him.

"There's an empty seat right here," Spain told him, though it almost sounded like a question.

"Where?" America asked, turning back.

Spain gestured to the seat across from him. "Right here." Spain looked at him curiously. "Are you okay, America?"

America looked at the chair across from the Spaniard and make eye contact with a very bloody, very angry England. America paled noticeably. "Which one of you did this?" he asked in a shaking voice. He couldn't seem to break his eye contact with England.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" One of the party-goers laughed.

"You can't say I did it!" America yelled at the ghost. "Don't shake your head at me!"

France stood up quickly. "Everyone! We should go! Our Ruler is clearly not feeling well. The party is over!" France leaned over to the woman sitting next to him. "Though for those who wish it, the party can continue at my house," he winked.

Belarus rolled her eyes. "Sit down," she told France. "You all know how America is. He likes to joke around! He'll stop in a moment when he realized it's not funny. Just ignore him and he'll stop." Belarus stood up and walked over to America. "What is wrong with you?" she hissed in his ear. "Are you a coward?"

"No, I am a courageous hero, but every hero has his kryptonite."

"That's nonsense! Heroes don't become afraid! You're imagining things again. Hallucinating!" _Just like England_, she added silently. "I told you before that ghosts don't exist. You're acting like a child being told ghost stories around a campfire. You're a coward! Once you calm down you're realize there's nothing there."

"Just look, Belarus. Look! See!" America narrowed his eyes at England. "I don't care about what you have to say," his voice shook trembled as he shook with fright. "Speak! Why have you come here! What do you have to tell me?" America closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When he opened them, England was gone and he couldn't help but stare at where he had been sitting, the image burned into his brain.

"Don't tell me that you are paralyzed with fear," Belarus mocked him.

"He was there," America said quietly. "Right in front of me."

"Nonsense!" Belarus scoffed at him.

"That first real fight between me and England, the revolution, caused a lot of bad blood between us," America muttered. "But even then I think he knew it was justified. Now this fight ended in his death and his ghosts knows that there was no real reason for it. That's why he's going to haunt me."

"The party!" Belarus hissed.

"Party?" America's eyes jerked away from the chair and he looked at all the people him. "I forgot about the party for a few seconds," he laughed nervously, holding a hand to his head. "I'm sorry everyone! Sometimes I get horrible migraines and they cause me to see things! No reason to worry! Now, eat everyone!" He lowered his voice, "France, I'd like a very large glass of wine."

France quickly filled a large glass with a strong wine he had brought with him for the celebration and handed it to America.

"To England!" America toasted. "I wish he were here. He's missing a great party." He downed the glass completely and handed it back to France, "More please." He took the refilled glass and walked around the table to where England was once again sitting. "Go! Don't come back! You have no power over me!"

"I'm sorry that America is ruining our night, everyone," Belarus apologized. "Think of it as his strange sense of humor going too far."

"I. Am. A. Hero! If you were anyone or anything else I wouldn't be afraid! I would stand courageously and take you on! Get out of here!" England disappeared again and America happily replaced him in the seat. "It's going now!" He smiled. "I'm like a ghost-buster!"

"You're making an idiot of yourself!" Belarus scolded him.

"What?" America addressed everyone. "Are strange things not allowed to happen?"

"What kind of things exactly?" France asked him.

"Don't talk to him!" Belarus said loudly. "You'll only make him worse by having him talk about this craziness. The party is over. Everyone can stay and eat, but we are leaving. Continue without us if you must."

"Goodnight, America," Spain bowed his head slightly. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Goodnight, everyone!" Belarus called, pulling America out the front door.

"He wants his revenge! He's going to out me to everyone by doing these things! What time is it?"

"It's almost morning," Belarus told him.

Where was Hungary?" America said as if just noticing. "Why wasn't Hungary at the party? I told her to come!"

"You asked for Hungary and she didn't show up?"

America nodded idly and shrugged. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to go talk to the psychics. I want to know what's going on and what's going to happen. There are so many things that need to happen. I have to do them before I put too much thought into it."

"You need to sleep first," Belarus told him, pushing him into his room and locking him in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**America just seems like the type of person that wouldn't realize that there was a consequence to his actions.**

**There was something else I wanted to comment on but I forgot during my writing. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day, please review, and DFTBA**


	14. Plans and Suspicions

"What's wrong, Russia?" Estonia asked the clearly angry nation when he answered the door. "Someone steal your sunflowers again?"

"What is the matter with you three?" Russia tried to keep his voice stable as he pushed himself into Estonia's home where the Baltic's had gathered. "Do you have any idea what is happening on the other side of the world? It's chaos! America has become ruler!" That got their attention. "You meddled in people's lives! This is why you should have continued under my rule! If you were one with Mother Russia this never would've happened! The very least you could've done was invited me to join in! But now the three of you have gone ahead without me and caused trouble on your own!"

Lithuania opened his mouth to argue, but Russia continued ranting. "And what's worse is that you 'predicted' something and tricked the most idiotic and gullible country in this world! He chased after your stupid trick! Ancient Rome is dead! Did you know that? The heir and his brother ran away, making them prime suspects in Ancient Rome's murder which makes America ruler because of his bravery at war! You're all so terrified of the world that you probably never even heard about the ceremony that accepted America as ruler! Did you know that England is dead, too? Murdered. Can you give three guesses at who may have had anything to do with that?"

The Baltics just stared at him. He was right. They hadn't heard about Ancient Rome dying or the Italy brothers running away. They couldn't picture the Italies being prime suspects in anything. They hadn't heard that Germania held the ceremony that passed the ruling over to America and they really didn't know that England had died. A part of them wondered how long ago he had died.

"Now you have to make it up to me!" Russia started yelling at them. The Baltics looked at each other. How did any of that add up to them owning Russia some sort of favor? "I'm going to leave here and the three of you will meet me near Switzerland tomorrow. I heard that America is going there to look for you so you can tell his future again. I'm going to put something together tonight and you're going to help me present it to him. We'll trick him into believing that he is invincible. He'll become over confident. Be ready." Russia left the house quickly, leaving the Baltics to watch after him.

"Who else is still afraid of him," Latvia choked out, raising his hand. Estonia smirked to himself before turning away and Lithuania could only look at the smaller nation with pity.

* * *

><p>"I know that I'm not crazy," Spain was saying. "Some strange things have been happening and I can't be the only one that has been noticing them. America was upset about Ancient Rome, but only because he was in front of other people. His reaction to seeing Ancient Rome in the Rome was different than when he went out into the hallway where everyone was waiting. You should've seen his face when the great Rome announced Veneziano as he heir! That has to be the explanation to his reaction, right? And now England... Maybe we should say Sealand killed him because he ran away," Spain's tone had grown very sarcastic. "We should also start calling Sealand a Nation, because I highly doubt a human or a micronation could harm a Nation as much as England was hurt.<p>

"Clearly none of us should be walking around so late at night. And just think about how monstrous it was for the Italies to kill their grandfather! It was such a horrible sight to see, and America was _clearly _upset. It was so _right_ for him to kill those soldiers right away, while they were drunk and asleep. It was very wise of him because it would've angered everyone to hear them deny it! If the Italies were in prison they would see exactly what horrible things happen to people who kill their own family. Sealand, too."

He shook his head. "I hope that won't happen," he sighed, his voice growing serious again. "I heard that Hungary is no longer considered a friend of America's. Where is she hiding? Have you heard any rumors?" he asked on of his soldiers.

"She went looking for Veneziano in Germany," the soldier told him. "Germany has been taking good care of him. Hungary went to speak with Germany and Germania to ask for help. She's hoping that with their help, America will be removed as a ruler. America has heard this, too and wants us to prepare for war."

"Has he tried sending for her yet?"

"Yes, but Hungary told the soldier that found her 'No way.' I heard the soldier rudely walked away from her and threw over his shoulder 'You'll regret the day you gave me this as an answer.'"

"Someone should tell her to hurry! I'm not sure we'll survive under America's rule. He's becoming a tyrant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**We're starting trouble now, aren't we? **

**This story is already written, by the way, it's all a matter of me uploading it now. **

**I'd like to apologize to the people that have me on author alert because there's going to be an influx of one shots (mostly Hetalia, though) because I'm writing one one-shot every day until Easter (when dyslexic-carmie comes back to Fanfiction) because I have a crazy bet with myself that I can beat her story count while she is away. It will happen. I'm already a one shot behind though, so I have to write two one of these days. **


	15. Ghost Tales

"What exactly are we doing here?" Estonia asked as they approached the border of Switzerland.

"Following Russia's orders," Lithuania responded flatly.

"How much longer do we wait?" Latvia whined. "Maybe Russia was wrong. Maybe America isn't coming here today. Maybe he doesn't care what the future holds!" It was obvious that Latvia was weirdly restless and very nervous.

Estonia shrugged. "I suppose we'll wait as long as we have to."

"That seems a little dumb," Lithuania commented. "We aren't under his rule anymore! We don't have to follow his orders! We could've just ignored what he said yesterday and stayed home!"

"And have him come looking for us?" Latvia was trembling violently. "No way! I'd like to be able to sleep with both of my eyes closed, thank-you very much!"

"You can't stay frightened of him forever!" Lithuania argued as Russia walked over to them.

"I admire your efforts," Russia laughed, "but Latvia will remain my little friend for a long time. Now come here, all of you, you need to listen to the plan. Take close notes, because we don't have time for me to repeat myself."

They huddled together and Russia filled them in on everything he had come up with as quickly as he could. Estonia and Latvia seemed to accept the plan without question but Lithuania jumped back from the huddle, obviously repulsed by whatever it was that Russia came up with.

"We can't do that to America!" he yelled at him. "He's terrified of ghosts! We'll only end up scarring him. He wouldn't even be able to pay attention to what those apparitions were doing or saying! He'd be too busy running for his life."

Russia laughed. "That's exactly why we are doing it, Lithuania. I hear that America is becoming quite comfortable with ghosts these days. It won't be a problem for him."

"How is that even possible?" Estonia asked.

"I have my ways, don't you worry. It'll work perfectly." Russia left, leaving the Baltics to their own personal worries. It wasn't much longer until America showed up.

"Yo! Psychotic dudes! What are you doing here?"

"Trust me," Estonia sneered. "I asked myself that same question."

"Cool, look, I don't know how you guys do what you do, but I'm here for more fortunes. I need know what's going to happen next. I need to know if someone is planning against me and how I'm going to die. I have to know if I need to be prepared for a war. All sorts of junk like that. So what do you say? Can you tell me?"

"Are you sure, America?" Lithuania asked. "Wouldn't you rather know something more fun like the winner of the World Series? The FA Cup, maybe? How about the winning lottery numbers?"

Latvia stomped on Lithuania's foot. "No, no, no! We'll tell you what you want to know! That's exactly that we have _orders_ to do."

"He didn't necessarily _order_ us," Estonia responded, thinking that Latvia meant America.

"I'm with the short guy. I just need to know the stuff I said about fifteen seconds ago. Thanks bunches, 'kay?"

Lithuania hung his head. "Fine. Close your eyes."

America did as he was told, not opening his eyes until he heard, "America! America!" He was staring into the face of a young girl dressed in full body armor.

He jumped back, shaking slightly. "No fair," his voice trembled. "You didn't say anything about ghosts!"

"America!" the girl insisted. "Beware of Hungary. You have to be careful around her! Beware!"

"Okay!" America yelled, backing away and waving his arms widely in front of him. "Okay! Just go! Please!"

The girl disappeared, and Estonia took a step forward, a shocked look on his face as he waved his arms around the place where the girl had stood. There didn't seem to be any wires. "The next one will be stronger," he muttered to America.

Lithuania bit his lip; he felt bad for America and didn't really want to see him go through that again.

"Close your eyes," Latvia ordered America. When he did, the same thing occurred.

"America! America!" Two children were tugging at his pants. One was a boy and the other a girl. America jumped back, swatting his hands at the children in fear. "You're so brave and heroic, America!" they continued. "No one will ever beat you!" The two children grabbed each other's hands and danced together in a small circle. "Except for the one who was confused when it came to knowing the difference between boys and girls." The two continued dancing and the girl's giggles rang through the air as the slowly disappeared.

America laughed loudly, feeling a little relieved now that they were gone. "That's so stupid! Who doesn't know the difference between boys and girls? Safe to say that I'm going to live forever!" His smile was so big as he stood there with his hands on his hips. He kind of looked like a blond Superman. "Thanks guys, bye!"

"There's one more!" Latvia said quickly, not wanting America to leave prematurely.

"Dude, how can this possibly get any better? And I really don't need to see another _ghost_."

"Just close your eyes!" Estonia yelled.

"Dude! Fine, okay!" America closed his eyes, only to open them a few minutes later to find a young girl, dressed as the Statue of Liberty, frowning just a few inches from his face. He screamed loudly and fell backwards.

"Be brave! Be proud! You'll never be defeated! Don't worry about the people who are jealous of you or the people who hate and resent you! No one will defeat you until Lady Liberty begins to laugh!" The girl vanished, leaving America in another fit of laughter.

"Dude! That will _never _happen! The Statue of Liberty is a statue and as cool as it would be for her to come alive, the chances are like zero. I'm going to be King forever! But what about the thing you said about Sealand ruling?"

The Baltics looked at each other in confusion. When did they say that Sealand was going to become ruler?

"Nope!" Latvia said, laughing nervously. "Story time over! We can't tell you any more! We're like genies! You only get three wishes!"

"What? Dude! That's so lame! I must..."

Suddenly the air was full of ghosts. Ghosts were flying past America, laughing at him and mocking him. Every now and again one that looked like England would circle him and glare. America stood as long as he could, but eventually his bravado failed him and he ran way screaming.


	16. Hungary and Austria

America banged on Spain's door. "Spain! Dude! Open up!"

Spain answered the door, looking as if America had woken him up. "America?" Spain asked surprised. "What is it?"

"Dude, you'll never believe what just happened to me! Have you seen any psychics around?" he added in a whisper.

"No?" Spain said curiously.

"Right, well..." America suddenly heard talking from inside. "Is someone here?"

"A few of my soldiers are conferencing with me. They came to tell me that Hungary has gone to Germany."

"Hungary has gone to Germany?" America repeated.

"So it seems."

America nodded and walked away quickly, leaving Spain confused in his doorway. "What weird timing." He stopped to think for a moment. "Unless someone does plans the second it comes to them, they'll never do it. I'm going to act on everything immediately from now on. In fact, I'll start right now. Belarus is right. I need to stop acting idiotic. I will do it soon and won't worry about ghosts." He turned back towards Spain, who was watching him from his doorstep. "Can I talk to your soldiers?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's gone?" Austria asked France. "Why would she leave without telling me?"<p>

"I'm sure she was just..."

"She has no patience! She shouldn't have run away! Doesn't she know how America will she her now?"

France didn't now how to respond. He had never seen Austria act so... emotionally. So... passionate. No! That is not what he should be focusing on right now. "Austria, you don't know why she has run away. Yes, it could have been out of fear, but it could have been out of knowledge. She could've had some bit of information..."

"Knowledge? What could she have known that caused her to leave everything behind? We're married! We're supposed to protect each other! It was completely unreasonable for her to run away!"

"Austria," France stopped him from going on. "You have to calm down. Hungary is a smart woman. She wouldn't have left if she didn't feel that she had to. She's noble and wise and she knows what she's doing and just how little time she has. I can't say much, but we're in pretty bad shape here. People are getting called traitors without ever knowing why. There's no evidence! Everyone is listening and passing on horrible rumors. We're running around wildly but we aren't getting anywhere." He sighed and shook his head. "I have to leave, but I'll come back as soon as possible. Things can't get any worse."

Austria was staring out the window, glaring at everything. "So many people around, but here I am alone."

"You're going to make me cry, Austria," France said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have to go now. Good-bye."

France ran out of the room, allowing a few Hungarian soldiers to step through the door.

Austria narrowed his eyes at them. "Hungary is dead," he told the soldiers. "What are you going to do now? How are you going to live?"

One soldier shrugged. "The same way I've always lived, I suppose."

"Protecting a country that should no longer exist?"

"Fighting for the good of all the citizens that can't fight for themselves."

"You don't know enough to be afraid for them."

"Why should I be afraid for them? Nothing is happening to us. And I know Hungary isn't dead."

"She is. And now you have no one to lead your army. What do you expect to do about that?"

"What do you expect to do about your loss of an ally?"

Austria turned away from the soldiers, not wanting to look at them. "I can form an alliance with any country I please," he said with a strained voice.

"And they will run away just the same, right?"

Austria smiled. This was a smart man he was dealing with.

"Is Hungary really being called a traitor?" another soldier asked.

"She may as well be the way she left."

"Is that all she did? Left?"

"What other evidence does anyone need? These days if you run you are guilty."

"This never would've happened under Ancient Rome. If everyone were to just go against America we would win for sure. It's all of Europe against him."

"Shh! No one can hear you say something like that!" Austria sat as his piano and began playing. "It's better if you just go," he told the soldiers behind him.

He played loudly, wanting to down out his worry of everything that was happening. The song flowed with his emotions and when he was finished he wouldn't seem to move his hands from over the keys. He looked up, listening intently. It always seemed too quiet when he stopped playing, but this silence was eerie. Behind him, someone began to clap slowly.

He tensed up and turned around warily. The soldiers he had turned away from now laid dead on the floor and standing right in front of him was an America soldier.

"They were so mesmerized by your playing that they didn't even notice their friends falling one by one around them."

Austria stood up, ready to fight, only to be pushed back down by the American. "Don't even bother, old man," the soldier sneered before slitting his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Cast: **

**Austria - Lady Macduff  
>Soldier that Austria went back and forth with - Son<strong>

**Did I ever say that Russia is Hectate? If not, Russia is Hectate. **


	17. Hungary and Italy

"It's so nice of you to come visit me!" Veneziano told Hungary, leading her over to a stone table in a garden. Tears were filling his eyes at the sight of his old friend. He had missed her so much.

"Instead of crying," Hungary said sweetly, "we need to talk about what we are going to do about the new problems that are popping up on our side of the world."

Veneziano shook his head. "I would love to help fix everything, but I don't think right now is a good time. I know it's all true, but America used to be our _friend_. And you should be close to him, not running away from him. Besides, I'm poor and innocent. I can't go against someone as strong as him."

"No one is going to make you do something that we don't think you can, but all of us believe that you are just as powerful as him. You may even be more powerful than he is. You are a descendent of the Great Ancient Rome!"

Veneziano wondered idly why everyone kept telling him that. What did his family relations have to do with anything? It was as if they thought he didn't know. "Just believing me to be strong won't actually make me strong. Just as believing pasta to be sausage won't make it sausage!"

"You make me want to lose hope of having you fight against him," Hungary laughed, messing up his hair.

"Hungary? Why did you leave Mr. Austria all alone? Why didn't you bring him with you? He's probably lonely all by himself in that big house of his. You could've brought him with you. Your armies, too. We could've all been safe here together."

"All the good people are afraid to fight America!" Hungary complained, ignoring his question. "Now he is safe as ruler because no one will go against him. And I can't fight his whole military alone."

"Do you think there are people who will fight for me?" the young nation asked her, staring at his hands. "Are there people who will fight with me?" He shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "Germany promised me thousands of troops, but if I win our side will have a worse ruler than America."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me! I'm not strong enough to rule anyone! I can barely rule my own country! Everyone will wish for America back!"

Hungary could help but laugh at him. "You could never be a worse ruler that America."

"I am nothing but a coward," Veneziano pouted.

"The title of ruler _belongs_ to you! You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I don't have any of the things rulers need! I would never be able to help our side stay at peace."

Hungary jumped up and pointed a finger in his face. "Veneziano Italy! You are truthful, generous, merciful, humble, devoted, _and courageous! _Those are all great qualities to have in a ruler!"

"Do you really think I can rule the way Grandpa Rome did?"

"You are just like your Grandpa Rome," Hungary said, hugging him tightly.

Veneziano smiled widely. "Okay! I'll help you, Hungary! Germany has already prepared soldiers and he is going to be bringing them here soon."

"Is Germania on his way?" he asked a German soldier as he walked into the garden.

"Yes, sir. There is a large group of people standing outside to welcome him."

"Thank you," Veneziano nodded and waved the soldier away.

"A large group of people are outside to see Germania?"

"Mhm. Germania doesn't get out as much as Grandpa Rome did, so no one ever sees him. When they hear that he is going somewhere they gather around to catch a glimpse of him. It's very exciting. That's why we hardly see him during wars. He's usually off fighting somewhere where the other nations aren't. He's been gone a lot more since Grandpa Rome died. I think he's trying to lay low."

Hungary stood up and pulled herself up so she could see over the stone wall that surrounded the garden. "There's someone coming," she said, squinting to see the person in the distance. "It's not Germania, though."

Veneziano climbed up and looked past the group of people in front of the house. "Oh!" Veneziano said loudly. "It's big brother, France! France!" he waved.

Hungary nodded, "Now I recognize him. What's he doing here?" Hungary asked the younger nation, letting go of the wall and falling to the ground.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in forever!" Veneziano ran out the garden and returned with France.

"Beautiful as always, Hungary," France smiled at her.

"How are things on our side?" she asked him.

"It doesn't feel like home. It has become a very dangerous place. Only the ignorant can be happy. All night we hear screams and shrieks. All day there are more funerals and we barely know who is dying because we are too afraid to ask. Good and beautiful people are dying for no apparent reason."

"It sounds like a bad horror movie, but I know it's real," Hungary mumbled.

"What's the most recent report?" Veneziano asked.

France shrugged. "Whatever news I came here with is old by now."

"How's Austria?" Hungary asked. "And my soldiers, how are they? I left them to watch over him."

They were at peace when I left," France said, choosing his words wisely, not willing to upset Hungary.

"You're hiding something," she replied, studying his face.


	18. Hungary and France

"I was coming here to announce some bad news, but on the way I heard that you were putting an army together. I didn't believe it at first, but when I saw that America's army was already on the move, I realized that it must be true. There are some people who are staying on his side and his military is bigger than it has ever been. I think he's recruiting people from other countries besides his own. We really need your help," France appealed to his younger brother.

"Hungary was just telling me that it was getting bad there. Don't worry, Big Brother! I'm coming back," Veneziano smiled. "Germania has allowed Germany to put together a large army to help us. I've been told that the German soldiers are usually successful and they're highly experienced. We're getting the best of the best out here to fight against America. We might even have some other countries chipping in!"

"That's great news!" France said, smiling widely. "But I have some news, too," his smile faded quickly. "And I wish I didn't have to be the one that told you."

"What's it about?" Hungary asked, trying to catch his eye. "All of us? Or only one of us?"

"I wish I didn't have to tell you, but it affects only you, Hungary. Well, it sort of affects all of us, but mostly you." France was staring at his shoes and tears were in his eyes.

"Well if it's for me then you have to stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Hungary demanded, standing up so he'd have to look her in the eyes.

"Don't hate the messenger, Hungary," France whispered. He touched her face

That's when it hit Hungary. Hard. She knew exactly what France had to tell her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she batted his hand away roughly. "Tell me," she demanded again, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She lifted her chin and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the inevitable.

France noticed when she figured it out, but he knew that it had to be said aloud. There was no other way for her to get the closure she would need. "Austria was attacked a few days ago," France told her. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He had one arm wrapped around her, keeping her against him and he petted her hair with his other hand. She didn't try to pull away. "He's dead, Hungary," he said. "Along with a large number of your soldiers." He sighed. "You don't want to know how he was killed, and you should be glad you didn't see it. That you weren't the one to find him." Tears were flowing freely from his eyes.

"Mr. Austria!" Veneziano sobbed from behind them. Hungary broke away from France slightly to grab the younger nation and pull him into her. She wanted to comfort the boy she helped raised, but she also didn't want to leave France's stood there like that for a while with Hungary's arms around Veneziano and France's arms around them both. When Veneziano finally got a good look at her face all he really saw was shock and anger. "Don't hold it in, Hungary," he told her. "If you keep your grief locked inside it will grow until your heart breaks."

She hugged Veneziano tightly before looking up into France's eyes. "My army, too?" she finally asked.

"Austria, your army, everyone protecting Austria, and anyone they could find in the house."

"I was gone..." she said quietly. "And... And Austria, too?" She asked again, new tears feeling her eyes.

France looked down at her with pity. She couldn't seem to absorb the news. "Yes, Hungary," he repeated, his voice breaking slightly.

"It's okay, Hungary," Veneziano said, lowering his voice. "Mr. Austria wouldn't want you to be sad. You'll probably feel better if you fight America. Take your revenge."

This startled Hungary a bit. She had never heard the young nation say something like that before. "And do what?" she asked him in a hoarse voice. "Kill Belarus? They aren't close. They don't love each other. I don't know how they ended up marrying but I do know that killing her won't hurt him. Austria... We were so close... And now he's gone. He's gone because of me. He's gone because I left and he never even did anything!"

Veneziano bit back his tears. He knew that Hungary couldn't comfort him. He had to be the one to comfort Hungary this time. "Don't hide your feelings, Hungary." He reached out and touched her heart. "Everything can't stay bottled up inside here. You have to let it out." He wrapped his arms around her middle and held her head to his shoulder.

"I'm not going to weep like a woman or brag about how I'm going to avenge him. But I _will _fight America. Face-to-face."

"Let's go see Germania," Veneziano said, pulling her and France out of the garden. "They army is ready and he should be waiting for us inside. Cheer up as much as you can. Tomorrow will be the start of something new."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm not going to lie to you. I teared up a little bit while I was writing this. It was awful for me to do it. I know it was. But Lady Macduff dies so... *Sobs loudly* I'm so sorry. I apologize to my friends...My Family...Everyone. **

**How did you feel about the breaking of the news? Let me know on Carmen's Island. Leave a review. **

**I hope you all enjoyed...Well...Not enjoyed...This chapter. **

**Have a good day and DFTBA**


	19. SleepWalking

The American soldier that had been assigned as Belarus's guard sat in America's kitchen. She was sitting with a doctor she had called in a few days previous because she had been getting worried about some of the things that had happened since she had been given job.

"I've been here for two days," the doctor told her. "There's been nothing like what you described to me. In fact, I haven't seen anything strange happening at all. Are you sure that you weren't just dreaming what you saw? You said you guard her, right? When was the last time you actually saw her sleep walking?" He pulled out a notepad and a pencil.

"It's been happening ever since America left to train. She would get out of bed, write something on a piece of paper, read it to herself, put it in an envelope, and then get back in bed. The whole time she is doing this she is still asleep."

He wrote down a few notes on the notepad. "It's strange to act awake while sleeping. Most people don't really do anything while they are sleep walking. Does she say anything?"

"She says a lot of things. I don't think I should repeat them." The guard stared down into her coffee, kind of embarrassed that she couldn't provide better information.

"You really should tell me," the doctor insisted.

"I will not repeat it. I was the only person to witness it. It would be like spreading a lie. It would be bad if I went to court for slander." The guard looked up in time to see the hallway light snap on. She pulled the doctor to the floor just as Belarus entered the kitchen. "There she is!" she told him in a harsh whisper. "Walking around and fast asleep! Stay hidden!"

"Her eyes are open," the doctor commented.

"But she's asleep! She can't see what's going on around her!"

"Why is she washing her hands," he asked as Belarus shoved her hands under the faucet.

"I don't know! She does it almost every time she gets up."

Belarus dried her hands and sighed, pulling open the curtains of the window over the sink. "Big brother..." she muttered.

"She's talking!" The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a tap recorder. "I'll listen to it again later. It may help me figure out what's troubling her."

"Big brother, this moron is such a coward. He is supposed to be a brave soldier, but gets frightened at the mere mention of a ghost. It's nonsense! Why should he be scared when no one can call us guilty?"

"Does she mean what I think she means?" the doctor asked. The guard nodded silently, nodding back to Belarus.

"And Austria, too! He's becoming out of control, brother. He's going to ruin everything if he continues this way."

"That explains why she's sleep walking. She's becoming agitated and restless."

"She's saying things she shouldn't be saying aloud," the guard hissed at him. "If anyone heard this..."

"The plan was perfect, big brother. I just wanted to help you move up in the world."

"It's weighing heavy on her mind. This is way beyond my medical skills. The only way for her to get better is for her to fix it herself," he explained.

"Stop it!" Belarus hissed. "Didn't I tell you that ghosts don't exist? England can not come to you for revenge!" Belarus stopped suddenly and listened intently. "Someone's knocking! We have to get in bed! Hurry!" Belarus ran from the kitchen and back down the hallway.

The doctor and guard stood up slowly. Looking around the corner, the doctor saw the door to Belarus's bedroom close. "Is she going to bed now?" he asked.

The guard nodded. "It's the same as always."

"She needs a priest more than she needs a doctor. Look after her closely and remove anything that she may be able to use to hurt others with. I'll should leave now or else I may say something that will get me into trouble. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I don't think anyone reads this story so I don't think the Author's Note has a real point. It's like I'm talking to myself. The only reason I write this story is for my friend Carmie who can't read it right now because she gave up the internet for lent. Hopefully this story will be done by time she gets back though. I can't say I really see that happening, but I can hope, can't I? **

**Anyway. If you DO happen to read this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a review. **

**Have a good day and DFTBA**


	20. Starting the War

Turkey, Netherlands, Spain, and Canada were standing on the borders of the two world rules as they waited for the rest of their soldiers to come together. As soon as the troops were gathered they would be leaving for America.

"The German army has already left," Turkey told them. "Veneziano is going to be leading them through this war. Germany and Hungary is with him. Hungary has gathered what's left of her army and she has rallied the Austrian army."

"We're supposed to meet them at the Statue of Liberty," Canada added in.

Netherlands was standing next to Turkey and staring into the distance, refusing to meet eye contact with the people around him. "Is that mini-Spain going to be there also?" he asked the air.

"Romano isn't coming," Spain answered, trying to not get frustrated with Netherlands. "He couldn't get away, but he is trying to arrange for more soldiers to be sent. They'll be heading to America as needed."

"Does anyone know where America is or what he's doing?" Turkey asked before Netherlands could make a snarky retort.

Netherlands crossed his arms. "He's gathering his troops. He isn't that far from his home. He's losing the little bit of control that he had."

"America feels incredibly guilty and can see that all of the blood is on his hands. Armies are pushing into his home and his own army is only following orders. He used to seem brave but now he seems too small to be ruler. He's like a small kid playing dress up in his father's clothes," Spain said quietly.

"We can't blame him for acting crazy," Canada told them, feeling sorry for his brother. "He blames himself for everything else. It's making him lose his mind. He may have made a great ruler if he hadn't started to..."

Turkey held up a hand, stopping Canada. "We can't start feeling sorry for him now. It's too late for him to gain our sympathy. We're supposed to be on our way to meet Veneziano so we can help him get his control."

"He's right," Spain nodded. "We need to help put Veneziano in his rightful position." Spain put an arm over Canada's solders. "You really shouldn't feel bad about this." He looked up, "Here comes the soldiers. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hear any more reports," America told one of his soldiers. "It doesn't matter that all my nations are leaving for Germania. I can't by defeated. Not until Lady Liberty starts laughing, so I have no reason to be afraid." Even as America said this, his voice trembled and his hands shook. "Veneziano knows the difference between man and woman, right? I have no reason to fear him. My heroic courage will never fail me!" A young private ran into the room, nearly knocking America over. "What is wrong with you? You look like a frightened mouse."<p>

"There are tens of thousands..."

"Mice? That's ridiculous!"

"Soldiers!"

"What soldiers?" America scoffed, pulling the nation toward him and lowering his voice. "You're going to scare all the others! Go wash the fear from your face and act normally!" He pushed the private away. "What soldiers?"

The young man took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again. "The German army. There are tens of thousands of them on their way here right now.

America rolled his eyes. "Get out of my sight." He shook his head. "This war will either secure my reign or take it away. And let me tell you a secret... I don't want it anymore anyway. I no longer have love or friendship. I have no hope for my future. People whisper curses at me and spread rumors. None of the people below me will care for me the way they cared for Ancient Rome." Another soldier entered the room and stood awkwardly in front of the room. "Is there more news?"

"All the rumors have been confirmed, sir," the soldier said. "There are armies coming in through New York."

"I'll have to fight, then," America sighed, nodding his head slowly. "Bring me my uniform and weapons."

"You don't need them yet, sir. The troops are still a good distance away. You'll be able to get other things done first if you..."

"Bring it anyway! Go to your commanding officer and tell him that another unit has to be sent out! And take hostage anyone that is spreading fear," America said, looking sideways at the private. He turned around as a doctor walked into the room.

"How's Belarus?"

"She's not sick, just tired and troubled. She isn't sleeping well." The doctor moved closer to America and studied his face. "You don't look that well either, America. Are you sure you want to fight today?"

"I must!" America yelled. "Do your job and take care of my wife! If Belarus isn't sleeping well then you need to fix it! Give her sleeping pills! Hypnotize her! Give her anything that will calm her mind!" He took a deep breath. "None of this is her fault. She has no reason to be troubled.

"She can only heal herself," the doctor said, resisting the urge to tell America that the same went for him.

"Medicine," America grumbled. "My uniform please! And send out more soldiers!" he told the soldier again. "Doctor, all of my underlings are leaving. Can you find out what is wrong with my rule? If you can diagnose it and bring it back to health, I will praise you to no end. What drug would make the German's leave? Have you heard of any?"

"I am not a general or a politician, America. I am only a doctor. War is not my area of expertise. There is nothing I can do for to stop it."

America nodded idly and turned back to his soldier. "We have to go. I will not hide here any longer."

The doctor watched as they left the room and packed all of his things. "You couldn't pay me any amount of money to come back here."

* * *

><p><strong>Cast: <strong>

**Menteith: Turkey  
>Caithness: Netherlands<br>Angus: Canada  
>Seyton: Soldier<br>**


	21. Distraction and Alarms

"Pass these out to the others," Veneziano whispered to Canada as he handed him some bags. "They're going to be important when we get to The Statue." Canada nodded and ran off, circling around the troops to hand the bags to the other nations. "Hopefully the people will be safe under my control," Veneziano mumbled to himself, still concerned.

"We don't doubt you," Spain said to him over his shoulder, "but if you keep doubting yourself you'll question everything you do. You won't be able to make decisions fast enough and you might end up putting your people in danger. You just have to relax."

Spain backed away to let Veneziano mull this over as Germany jogged up to the front of the line. "There's the Statue of Liberty." Germany nodded to the large statue ahead of them. "I'll start getting everyone together." He waited for Veneziano's nod before turning to the soldiers and passed out his orders.

The soldiers gathered around the small group of Nations under The Statue. Italy took a little time to get his thoughts in order before stepping in the center of the group. "I have a plan," Italy mumbled to the nations around him. "It may sound a little silly, but I would appreciate it if you could just go with it. I think it may really work."

Turkey pushed him forward, "Tell them. We'll be here."

"We don't want America to see us coming," he explained. "Our main task right now is to try to sneak in as many of our troops as possible before America gets wind of what's happening around him. From now until I give you the orders I want us to act like tourists. Stand around and relax for a while. Tell jokes and have fun. It'll conceal us and any spies will glance over us." Veneziano waved Canada forward and handed out the bags to the rest of the nations. "There are shirts and cameras in here. I want you to hand them out to the troops that are staying. Turkey, I need you to get two of your units and two of Germany's units to stand aside. I'm going to give them orders first."

As the soldiers broke ranks a messenger that had been sent ahead approached Italy, bowing at the waist. "There's no news from America's side except that he is acting over confident. He's sent many of his soldiers out across his country instead of leaving them close to guard him. The rumor is that no one is fighting for him unless they are forced. Maybe they're too patriotic to fight for another country or he may be threatening some of his soldiers... No one is putting their hearts in it. It's almost as if he wants us to win."

"We can't make those kinds of judgments without real evidence. If he wanted us to win he would have surrendered by now. His determination to meet us is proof that he wants to keep his title," Hungary argued. "We have to fight."

"We'll find out what's real and what isn't soon," Germany nodded. "We can't just sit around like this. We need to settle this war sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>"Make sure my flag flies high!" America ordered. "Everyone keeps telling me that they are coming, but I think we can handle them. If there were as many as I've been told we would've seen them by now. They're hiding which means that they'll probably stay out there until they die off." America shook his head furiously. "If so many soldiers wouldn't have run off we would be able to find them and meet them."<p>

America heard a strange noise in the distance. At first he thought that he was hearing things, but a quick look at the soldier next to him told him otherwise. "Go see what that was. Hurry."

He watched the soldier leave and turned angrily away from the door. "I almost forgot what fear feels like," America said. "There was a time when a ghost story would've made me panic, but now there are real horror stories. They are so familiar to me that I can't bring myself to be frightened any longer.

"America?" the soldier said, coming back in. "Belarus is dead."

The nation nodded to himself. "She would've died later anyway. I would've heard that news eventually with the way things are going around here. Life really is a story told by an idiot." Another soldier ran into the room. His face was full of confusion and panic. "If you have something to tell me you should do it quickly."

"I should tell you what I heard, but I don't exactly know how to say it," the soldier said quickly. "I...I was in New York, passing the Statue of Liberty. I could've sworn that she was laughing."

Anger surged through America. "Liar!" he yelled.

"You can punish me if it isn't true, but just a few miles from here you can hear here!"

"I hope it isn't true," America mumbled, turning away. "I thought the psychics and their ghost were lying, but now Lady Liberty is laughing. I have to be prepared. There's no use in trying to run if this news is true." He looked at the soldiers. "Sound the alarms."

* * *

><p>"Alarms!" Veneziano gasped. "Everyone, back in line!" He turned to the nations and shook his head, "We were able to sneak a lot of soldiers into the country by our distraction but we can't wait anymore. It's time for us to get moving. Take your soldiers and go ahead. Don't take any detours. Go straight to America. Hungary and I will do the rest."<p>

"Good luck," Germany told him, bowing in respect.

"Let's go." Hungary pulled Veneziano away.


	22. The End

"I've been backed into a corner and I can't run away. The only one I'm afraid of it the one who doesn't know the difference between boys and girls. Where is he?" America turned around to see a young German soldier standing in his doorway.

"What's your name?" the soldier asked him.

"I am America. Isn't it frightening?" America chuckled. "It's a hero's name, a powerful name. It's the name of... a monster. I'd be frightened if I heard that name.

"I'm not scared of you!" the soldier said, pushing his shoulders back and pulling out a sword.

Their fight didn't last long before the soldier fell to the ground. "Swords don't scare me," America said, shaking his head. "I would have preferred not to harm you, but you left me no choice." America left the room quickly, leaving the soldier severely wounded on the floor.

"I heard a noise this way!" Hungry yelled, appearing in the hallway America had just disappeared down minutes before. "America! I swear if you are killed by someone other than me..." She sighed in frustration. "I can't be bothered to fight your soldiers. I _refuse_ to fight anyone but you," she muttered as she ran in the direction that America had gone.

"There hasn't been that much fighting," Germany was reporting to Veneziano. "American soldiers are fighting on both sides of this war. It won't be much longer until we win."

"They're fighting as if they don't really want to hurt us," Veneziano replied questioning.

* * *

><p>Hungary found America sitting on a bench behind his house. When she approached him, she noticed that he was muttering to himself.<p>

"Turn around and face me," Hungary ordered.

America looked over his shoulder at her. "Go away," he said, barely looking up at her. "I've already killed Austria and your soldiers."

"I have nothing to say to you," Hungary told him, pulling out her sword. "The only thing I want from you is a fair fight. The fight that Austria didn't get to have for himself."

"This is a waste of your time," America said, standing up and looking at her. "Go fight someone else. Only the person who doesn't know the difference between boys and girls can harm me," America said in a bored voice. He was getting a little tired of having to explain it to people.

"I'll fight _you,_" Hungary growled. "Forget everything you've been told. When I was growing up, I thought I was a boy! It wasn't until I was grown that someone told me otherwise."

America's world seemed to fall down around him and his blood ran cold. "I refuse to fight you," he told her."

"Then surrender!" she yelled. "You're a coward, America and that's all you'll ever be! You're so much the coward that you can't even give one person a fair fight."

America nodded slowly. "You're right," he admitted. "But I'm not going to surrender and be forced to bow to Veneziano. I've been living as a king and I'll die as one. I'll fight you to the end. He reached behind him and pick up his sword that was leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p>"I wish everyone could've survived this battle," Veneziano sighed as he walked through the medical tent.<p>

"There will always be people who die in every battle," Germany told him. "We're lucky that this victory didn't cost us many men."

Veneziano looked over the faces of the people around him. "Hungary is missing," he observed. "And no one has been able to find America. Do you think he went into hiding as we approached?"

Germany shook his head. "I think even America has enough honor to prevent him from running away."

"Everyone!" Hungary entered the medical tent, running directly to Veneziano and Germany. She took Veneziano's hand and held it in the air. "Bow to the newest World ruler!" she yelled to the soldiers around them. "America is dead and things are going to change for the better!" She lowered her voice so that only Veneziano could hear. "I know everyone here is thinking the same thing," she told him, bowing at the waist. "Congratulations Veneziano."

Everyone who stood in front of the new ruler cheered and bowed to him, all passing on their own words of congratulations. Hungary straightened and pulled Veneziano close to her. She couldn't be more proud of him. The boy she helped raise had grown into a powerful ruler and will be well loved by the whole world.

Veneziano smiled as Hungary pulled away from him. She pulled him through the crowd, presenting him to as many people as she could. At the very back of the room, the other nations gathered and they bowed to him as he approached. He smiled at them and hugged them each individually. "I'll make sure to reward you generously. We have a lot to do in this new rule and there's so much to set right. We'll have to contact all the people who ran and tell them to come back."

A few of the nations looked a little overwhelmed by this information and Veneziano laughed quietly. "We'll do all of this in good time... Thank you, everyone, for all of your help. Come on," he said, motioning them forward. "We have a ceremony to attend!"

* * *

><p><strong>an **

**There are a few things I should point out before closing this out. **

**Cast:  
>German soldier: Young Siward. <strong>

**In the play, Young Siward is Siward's (In this case, Germany's) son, but for continuity, I didn't make this happen and in fact, cut out a large part where Siward finds out that his son was dead. **

**I've also cut out a very large bit of the conversation between Macduff (Hungary) and Malcolm (Veneziano) in the chapter where they were in Germany. I felt that what was going on in that conversation wouldn't have fit the Hetalia version. **

**I can't remember if I mentioned this in the last chapter, but in the play Lady Macbeth (Belarus) commits suicide, which I didn't write in (I only said that she died) because I felt that Belarus wouldn't do something so drastic. I prefer to let everyone assume she was killed by a rogue soldier. **

**Anyway, I think that's all I can think of to mention. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you will take the time to review. It took a really long time to complete and an even longer time to type, so reviews and thoughts are very appreciated. I understand that Belarus/America probably wasn't a very good idea, but I feel like it fit the story well. **

**Again, thanks for reading. **

**Have a good day and DFTBA**


End file.
